Hyukkie Journay
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: Finally chapt. haehyuk, sibum
1. Chapter 1

**Hyukkie Journey**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romantic/ Friendship/ Hurt/comfort**

**Cast: HaeHyuk, MinWook,KyuSung, KangTeuk, Sibum**

**Jessica, Yoona, HyoRin, Lee Joon, Jungmo, Minho, Taemin, Ambar**

**Yunjae, YooSu, Victoria,Yuri, Zhoury**

**Other cast menyusul**

**Warning: genderwitch abal, gaje, aneh, ooc,typos**

**No bash, No copas**

**Gak suka boleh keluar, murni ide author **

**Summary: aku seorang yeoja yang terbelengu oleh sebuah tradisi kuno, berusaha keluar dari tradsi tersebut, dan menemukan kehidupan sebenarnya yang sangat keras, inilah perjalananku, apakah kalian bersedia membacanya? **

**Marga di sesuaikan dengan cerita dan bisa berbuah kapan saja.**

* * *

Ini kisahku Lee Hyukjae si yeoja pembrontak, yeoja polos yang tak mengerti sama sekali tentang kehidupan sebenarnya, yeoja yang hanya tau tentang cara merangkai bunga, membuat teh. Aku lee hyukjae lebih menghargai hidup setelah mengenal yang namanya kehidupan, perjalanku bukan perjalanan sembarangan tapi penuh suka, duka, canda, tawa, aku yang tak mengerti apa – apa dibukakan mataku, perjalanku menemukan jati diriku, selama itu aku menemukan persahabatan, duka, pergaulan bebas, penyiksaan, cinta, luka dan kebahagiaan. Apakah kalian bersedia mendengarkan ceritaku?

**Part 1: Out Of Tradition**

Aku seorang yeoja berusia 13 tahun, biasa saja, cantik? Kata mereka sih aku cantik bila tersenyum katanya gummy smileku bikin aku terlihat unyu katanya, pintar? Tidak aku tidak berprestasi, tapi aku mencintai dance, ramah? Aku senang bergaul dengan siap pun, malah mereka mengatai diriku tomboy. Aku gadis cuex, tapi karena sebuah tradisi kolot dimana seorang yeoja harus terlihat anggun, sopan, lembut dan memiliki tata krama membuat aku terkekang, sebuah tradsi kolot dimana seorang yeoja hanya menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan melayani suami. Tak boleh ini lah, tak boleh itu lah, dance pun tak boleh, hanya boleh merangkai bunga, menuang teh, jalan harus pelan tak boleh seradak seruduk, pokoknya semuanya serba kolot deh, aku muakkkkk. Aku memiliki cita – cita, aku ingin sekolah hingga tinggi, aku ingin dipandang sedeajat oleh namja. Dan ini udah gak jamanya tradisi kolot seperti ini.

Aku bersekolah khusus yeoja, dimana peraturaanya ketat, pelajaranya hanya merangkai bunga, menuang teh, makan yang sopan, sangat membosankan, hingga suatu saat orang tuaku dipanggil pihak sekolah, terkait aku yang merokok dan minum – minuman keras, padahal itu bukan aku, aku hanya di jadikan kambing hitam, buat aku sih bersyukur karena mereka yang telah mengkambing hitamkanku masih akan terkekang dan aku? Bebas sebebas – bebasnya, keluar dari sekolah jahanam itu. Tapi itu belum seberapa di bandingkan diusir dari rumah oleh appa.

Plak

"apa – apaan kamu hyukjae? Appa sekolahkan kamu biar menjadi seorang yeoja benar, kenapa kamu malah merokok dan minum – minum hah?"

"menjadi yeoja yang benar itu seperti apa appa?"

Plak

"yeoja yang sopan dan tak membantah bila orang tuanya berbicara, appa menyekolahkanmu biar kamu berubah menjadi lebih sopan, kamu mestinya sadar kamu itu yeoja yang nantinya akan mengurus suami dan melayani suamimu, seperti ummamu"

"appa….. ini bukan jamanya yeoja hanya dirumah mengurus suami, sekarang jamannya wanita sedeajat dengan namja appa, pemikiran appa kolot"

"apa kamu bilang? Yeobo,lihat didikanmu terhadap hyukkie, dia melawan mulu, cih kamu bilang pemikiran appa kolot? Lalu pemikiran seperti apa yang gak kolot ha?"

"sudah lah yeobo, jangan terlalu keras dengan hyukkie"

"apa kamu bilang terlalu keras? Kamu yang terlalu memanjakannya jadi begini?"

"SUDAH CUKUP APPA, UMMA, aku muak sangat muak, appa nanya kan pemikiranku seperti apa, hyukkie punya cita – cita appa, hyukkie ingin melanjutkan sekolah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi ,hyukkie suka dance, bila hyukkie gak sopan, karena hyukkie punya hak untuk bicara appa, hyukkie gak suka dikekang seperti ini, hyukkie merasa ini bukan diri hyukkie appa, appa hanya menjadikan hyukkie boneka appa, boneka yang harus mengikuti kemauan appa"

"BAIK, KALO ITU PEMIKIRANMU, KATAMU PUNYA HAK KAN? KALAU BEGITU SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN RUMAH INI"

"yeobo….jangan begitu"

"kenapa? Kamu juga mau keluar dari rumah ini?"

"baiklah, bila kau mengusir hyukkie, aku akan pergi juga, aku sudah tak tahan denganmu, kamu terlalu takabur yunho, kamu gak ingat mendapatkan ini semua dari mana, semoga setelah kau mengusir kami, kau akan sadar dan tunggu surat ceraiku, annyong"

"…boooo"

"ayo hyukkie, mulai hari ini, kita bebas, keluar dari neraka jahanam ini"

Itulah terakhir kali aku melihat appa, sejak appa bercerai dengan umma dan aku hidup dengan umma. Karena 3 bulan setelahnya appa meninggal karena penyakit jantungnya, awal sebuah kebebasan dan awal dari perjalanku, menemukan jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Setelah appa meninggal dan hak waris jatuh ke umma, umma membawaku pindah ke seoul, berarti sekolah baru, rumah baru dan pergaulan yang berbeda kadang aku merasa bersalah telah membuat orang tuaku berpisah dan appa meninggal,padahal aku tau jung yunho adalah pasangan hidup sejati dari jung jaejoong, tapi aku malah memisahkan mereka.

Umma mengembangkan bisnis appa di seoul, dan aku di masukan ke SM high School aku bisa memilih jurusan apa yang ingin aku pelajari tanpa dipaksakan. Aku bersyukur memiliki umma yang sangat perhatian dan pengertian seperti jung jaejoong ani kim jaejoong.

Aku terlepas dari tradisi kolot dan memasuki kehidupan yang sebenarnya, aku tak tau seperti apa. Tapi aku akan melaluinya dengan pasti, aku lee hyukjae tak akan menyerah dengan keputusanku keluar dari tradisi bodoh ini.

**Author Curcol:**

**Singkat? ri cuman pengen tau reaksi reader ajah, ff ini sebelumnya berjudul my long journey, lalu aku ganti deh, kalau reader suka ri akan lanjutin tapi kalo gak yah sudah ri hapus deh hehe... ini baru perkenalan saja. dan ff hospital love ri mandek hehe... masih ada yang nunggu kah?**

**gak mau banyak bacot review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hyukkie Journey**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romantic/ Friendship/ Hurt/comfort**

**Cast: HaeHyuk, MinWook, HanChul, KyuSung, KangTeuk, Sibum**

**Jessica, Yoona, HyoRin, Lee Joon, Jungmo, Minho, Taemin, Ambar**

**Yunjae, YooSu, Victoria,Yuri, Zhoury**

**Other cast menyusul**

**Warning: genderwitch, abal, gaje, aneh, ooc,typos**

**No bash, No copas**

**Gak suka boleh keluar, murni ide author **

**Summary: aku seorang yeoja yang terbelengu oleh sebuah tradisi kuno, berusaha keluar dari tradsi tersebut, dan menemukan kehidupan sebenarnya yang sangat keras, inilah perjalananku, apakah kalian bersedia membacanya? **

**Marga di sesuaikan dengan cerita dan bisa berubah kapan saja.**

********

* * *

****

Aku seorang yeoja yang muak dengan suatu tradisi, yeoja yang demi mendapatkan kebebasannya membuat kedua orang tuaku terpisah, yeoja yang menganggap sangat tau apa yang diinginkanya, tapi sama sekali tidak tau menahu kehidupan yang sebenarnya seperti apa. Hingga aku menggalaminya sendiri, bagaimana kerasanya kehidupan pergaulan yang sebenarnya, peraturan tak kasat mata yang memberikan pilihan – pilihan yang sebenanya sangat memuakan lebih memuakan ketimbang tradisi kolot yang aku pernah jalani. Perjalananku yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai.

**Part 2: New School, New Friends and Lose Friends**

Hari ini hari pertamaku di SM High School, bila selama ini aku bersekolah khusus yeoja dan berasrama, kali ini aku bersekolah di sekolah campuran, sekolah yang sebenarnya, gugup? Iya karena ini pertama kalinya. Aku bersekolah di sekolah campuran, aku mendapatkan kelas xi-3, dan wali kelasku adalah shin seonsaengnim. Dan kebetulan dia adalah guru dance di sekolah ini. Aku sedang menunggu di luar kelas, sebelum shin seonsaengnim mempersilahkan masuk, aku sempat memperhatikan sekelilingku sebentar hingga, suara shin seonsaengnim memanggilku.

"Hyuk, masuk"

Aku pun masuk ke dalam kelas dengan perasaan gugup, segera bediri di depan kelas.

"hyuk, perkenalkan dirimu"

Aku pun memperkenalkan diriku di depan kelas

"annyong kim hyukjae imnida bangepta, kalian bisa memanggilku hyukkie"

"hyukjae… silahkan duduk, di sebelah junsu"

"ne , seonsaengnim"

Aku pun melangkah menuju bangku yang akan aku duduki, seorang yeoja bernama junsu, yeoja imut bersuara lumba – lumba. Dan dia teman pertamaku di kelas ini. Seperti anak baru kebanyakan saat istirahat aku langsung di kerubuti oleh teman – teman baru ku,dan mereka bertanya tentang sekolah lamaku, ada juga sih yang mengajaku kenalan.

Teettttt…..teettttt

"hyukkie….. benarkah sekolah mu yang dulu adalah sekolah putri yang ketat peraturanya?"

"ne, su-ie, dan sangat membosankan"

"hyukkie… kim ryeowook immida, dan ini lee sungmin immida namjachinguku, kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa pindah kemari?"

"MWO? Kalian sepasang kekasih?"

"ne, hyukkie, ada yang salah?

"eng…. Menurutku aneh, karena kalian sesama namja wookie-ah"

"hahaha, kau harus membiasakan dirimu hyuk, sekarang ini sudah biasa hubungan sesama jenis seperti ini, karena cinta tak pernah memandang gender hyuk"

"eng…. Iy min, aku harus beradaptasi, karena selama ini aku seperti terkurung, emm mungkin bisa di bilang di jauhkan dari kehidupan kali yah"

"hahaha…. Kau bisa saja hyuk, jangan sungkan untuk meminta tolong ne, kita kan sahabat, sebisa mungkin kita akan membantumu"

"benar kata su-ie, aku dan wookie juga akan membantumu kalau kau kurang mengerti"

"aku juga akan senang hati menbantumu hyukkie"

"eh?"

"naneum zhoumi immida, jadi bisa kau jawab pertanyaan wookie, hyuk?"

"eh iya hehe….. aku di keluarkan karena di tuduh merokok dan minum – minuman keras padahal aku sama sekali tak pernah menyentuh itu semua, aku di jebak"

"ternyata yeoja itu sangat mengerikan"

"hahaha…..bisa saja kau mi"

"hehe…. Tapi maklum sih gak ada hiburan dan peraturanya terlalu ketat"

"hyukkie, kita ke kantin ne, aku sudah lapar nih"

"baiklah, ayo"

Saat Aku, su-ie, wookie and Minnie serta beberapa teman lainnya menuju kantin untuk makan, aku sempat bertanya kepada junsu

"su-ie….ada berapa banyak pasangan seperti minwook couple?"

"ada beberapa hyuk, nanti kau bisa lihat sendiri"

"ne"

Sesampainya kami di kantin aku melihat pemandangan aneh, kenapa aneh karena ini sekolah umum, bukan sekolah putri atau sekolah elit yang membedakan antara anak kaya dan miskin yang bisa masuk karena beasiswa, tapi kenapa sepertinya duduk berkelompok – kelompok seperti ini. Aku pun menanyakan hal ini kepada su-ie.

"su-ie….. sekolah ini sekolah umum kan?"

"nde, wae hyukkie"

" hyuk kamu pasti mau nanya kenapa sekolah umum seperti sekolah elit duduknya berkelompok – kelompok, selamat datang hyuk di SM high school, dan selamat datang di kehidupan sebenarnya"

Sungmin benar ini lah kehidupan nyata yang sebenarnya, selama ini aku hanya taunya tentang membuat teh, tapi tidak memikirkan di luar sana masih ada pembullyan, pengkotak – kotakan dan istilah popular dan nerd masih tetap di pegang teguh. Wookie pun berkata.

"hyukk kau harus hati – hati, jangan sampe kau berurusan dengan vic sunbae dan Jessica, mereka tak segan – segan menyiksamu bila kau macam – macam dengan mereka"

"apakah mereka sejahat itu?"

"emm hanya mesti di waspadai saja dan jangan percaya dengan orang yang baru kau kenal hyuk"

"kenapa memangnya su-ie"

"karena teman bisa jadi musuh hyuk, tapi kau gak usah khawatir dengan kami, kami hanya mengingatkanmu saja hyuk"

"junsu benar, hyuk, sepanjang kami sekolah di sini kau harus waspada dengan siwon hyung dia kapten basket dan dia playboy sudah banyak korbanya, Jessica si ice princess ayahnya salah satu donator di sini dan kau bisa di tending kapan saja, Victoria sunbae sama seperti Jessica dan ada satu lagi Lee Donghae"

"lee donghae? Nugu?"

"kita sama sekali belum pernah melihat dia masuk kelas, banyak yang bilang dia anak pemilik sekolah ini sehingga dia punya kebebasan di sini, dan jangan macam – macam denganya, dia bisa membuatmu lebih menderita dari Jessica dan Victoria bila kau berurusan denganya."

"oooo"

Saat aku sedang memandang sekelilingku, aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara

"bangku di tengah kantin itu khusus untuk yeoja atau namja popular, biasanya ditempati oleh anak tim basket ketua basketnya choi siwon, dan tim cheers ketuanya Jesicca, di sebelah barat itu tempat para nerd, sebenarnya mereka jarang ke kantin lebih ke perpus sih, di sebelah timur tempatnya para senior yah tuh ketuanya Victoria sunbae. Sebenarnya ada beberapa senior dan namja popular yang lebih memilih berbaur ketimbang duduk bergabung dengan kaumnnya, mereka Yesung sunbae namja aneh yang didekat akuarium dialah ketua OSIS sunbae kita, sebelahnya kyuhyun anak basket dia kekasih yesung dan salah satu flower boys selain zhoumi, siwon dan minho. Serta pasangan popular KangTeuk dan HanChul, mereka sunbae kita mereka menolak bergabung dengan ke 2 kubu itu. Dan Heechul noona sangat galak, jadi berhati – hati lah. Dan lebih baik kau menjauh dari Jessica cs dan Victoria sunbae"

"ooooo"

Aku tidak bisa berkata – kata apa – apa sangking takjubnya, dan orang yang memberi tahuku sudah menghilang entah kemana. Dia manusia apa ninja yah? Ilangnya cepert banget.

"yang tadi itu siapa?"

"siapa maksudmu hyuk?"

"orang yang membisikanku tadi"

"gak ada siapa – siapa hyuk, perasaanmu saja kali"

"eng…. Iy kali yah"

"minnie, wookieeeee dongsaengku yang imut dan manis noona kangen"

"aish chullie kasian kan mereka"

"abisnya mereka bedua imut – imut sih teuki eon"

"huhu….. imut sih imut, noona sesak tau"

"hehe mian"

Saat heechul hendak duduk, dia sempat melihat hyukkie, dan dia berkata

"Kyeptooooo kyaaaaaa"

"Nugu? Anak baru"

"ne teuki eon, heechul eon"

"annyong sunbae lee hyukjae imnida, panggil saja hyukkie"

"ne hyukkie, leeteuk imnida dan ini ke kasihku kangin"

"hankyung imnida, dan ini kekasihku yang gak bisa lihat yang imut – imut kim heechul"

"ne sunbae senang berkenalan dengan sunbae"

"jangan panggil sunbae ah, panggil eon saja"

"ne, panggil oppa juga ne"

"ne, oppa. Eon"

Sementara tak jauh dari situ seorang namja tampan memandang bangku yang diduduki oleh lee hyukjae.

_Hyukkie? Nice name kita akan sering bertemu, cagi._

Sudah seminggu aku bersekolah disini, dan aku berusaha beradaptasi dengan lingkungn. Aku di terima bergabung di club dance sekolah yang ketuanya hangkyung oppa, kekasih dari heechul eonnie, aku berkenalan dengan teman – teman ku di club dance, krystal dongsaeng dari Jessica , aiden lee, namja aneh berkacamata tebal tapi dancenya keren, minho dan taemin 2 hoobeku.

Taemin hoobeku yang sangat manis dan penurut, tetapi entah kenapa dia sangat di benci oleh Jessica cs, padahal adiknya berteman baik dengan taemini, dan aku sering melihat dia diperlakukan tak adil oleh Jessica, entah alasanya apa dan kenapa, padahal taemin tak pernah cari masalah dengan Jessica. Aku pernah melihat dia dengan baju basah dan luka – luka keluar dari kamar mandi, aku mendekatinya dan membantunya.

"taemini gwancana?"

"gwancana hyukkie eonnie, sebaiknya eonnie jangan mendekatiku nanti kau di jauhi mereka"

"ani, taemin juga temanku, mereka keteraluan taemin, tidak boleh seperti ini"

"gwancana eon, aku kan yeoja kuat"

"hiks… taemin janji yah hiks sama eon, jangan menyerah, kalau tak kuat bilang saja ne hiks"

"ne eon, jangan menangis ne? taemin janji eon"

Itu terakhir kali aku mengobrol dan melihatnya karena setelah hari itu kami menemukanya di gudang tua yang tak terpakai dengan keadaan dia gantung diri, ini kehilangan pertamaku, saat appa meninggal aku tak sesedih ini, tapi saat taemin meninggal rasanya benar – benar kehilangan, mungkin karena aku telah menganggap dia sebagai dongsaengku sendiri. Pihak sekolah mengatakan taemin meninggal karena bunuh diri, mereka menemukan surat di bawah kaki taemin. Minho sahabat baik taemin tak berhenti menangis melihat jasab taemin terbujur kaku

_Dear all friends_

_Untuk semua orang yang menyayang mini, gomawa ne udah menerima mini, terutama hyukke eon, mian tak bisa menepati janjiku eon, tapi mengenal eon mini sangat senang, mini merasa punya kakak, untuk minho oppa saranghe, mian mini gak bisa menemani oppa hingga nanti kita masuk kuliah bersama, hankyung oppa dan heechul eonnie gomawa udah menemani mini di saat – saat terberat mini, dan buat semuanya mian kalau mini tak menempati janji _

_Regrat Taemin_

Setelah membaca surat ini, aku jatuh terduduk di depan mayat mini

"min, kenapa hiks….kenapa mini menyerah, mini dah janji sama hyukkie hiks….min bangun min hiks miniiiiiiii bangunnnnnn"

"hyuk… tenang, kasian taemin, biarkan dia tenang ne?"

"aiden? Tapi kenapa taemin? Dia anak yang baik, dia gak pernah cari ribut dengan siapa – siapa, kenapa mereka tega aiden hiks…. Lihat sekarang? Yang telah mereka perbuat membunuh…membunuh 1 nyawa tak berdosa hiks hiks"

"ne, tapi tak ada gunanya kau begini, lepaskan dan relakan taemin hyuk, biar dia tenang"

Tak jauh dari sana.

"eonni puas? Ini kan perbuatan eonnie?"

"a..aku…krys…."

"eon tau? Taemin itu sahabat baik krystal, dan eon membuat krsytal kehilangan sahabat baik krsytal eonnie jahat, krsytal benci eonnie, lebih baik eon yang mati bukan taemin, taemin gak pernah salah sama eonnie, kenapa eon hiks hiks…"

"…"

Pelajaran yang aku dapatkan tentang hal ini hukum alam dimana yang lemah akan selalu di tindas oleh yang kuat dan yang kuat akan selalu berkuasa, para pelaku pembullyngan selalu ada di mana pun kita berada, jiwa yang sangat berharga harus hilang karena sebuah masalah seperl, sangat disayangkan, aku berjanji akan melindungi jiwa – jiwa yang lemah, aku tak peduli bila aku yang nantinya jadi korban. Aku lee hyukjae yeoja yang berhasil keluar dari tradisi kolot dan memasuki kehidupan yang sebenarnya, akan berjuang menjaga perasaan semua orang yang aku kenal, karena aku memiliki motto _bila kita ingin dihormati maka hormatilah orang lain, dan bila kita ingin dihargai, hargai dulu diri kita sendiri baru orang lain._

**Author Curcol:****  
**

**sebelumnya perkenankan Ri untuk berteriak Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
**

**Terima kasih karena memperbolehkan ri teriak, FF ini benar - benar nyiksa ri, ternyata bikin FF yang rada serius tuh berat yah apa lagi kata - katanya hiks, mau review dulu:  
**

**Kim-87: udh aku lanjut cingu  
**

**rumi sujatmiko: ne sudah aku lanjut  
**

**leehyunseok99 : ini lanjutannya cingu  
**

**mohon review ne, karena review kalian sangat membantu Ri dalam kelanjutan cerita ini  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hyukkie Journey**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romantic/ Friendship/ Hurt/comfort**

**Cast: HaeHyuk, MinWook, HanChul, KyuSung, KangTeuk, Sibum**

**Jessica, Yoona, HyoRin, Lee Joon, Jungmo, Minho, Taemin, Ambar**

**Yunjae, YooSu, Victoria,Yuri, Zhoury**

**Other cast menyusul**

**Warning: genderwitch, abal, gaje, aneh, ooc,typos**

**No bash, No copas**

**Gak suka boleh keluar, murni ide author **

**Summary: aku seorang yeoja yang terbelengu oleh sebuah tradisi kuno, berusaha keluar dari tradsi tersebut, dan menemukan kehidupan sebenarnya yang sangat keras, inilah perjalananku, apakah kalian bersedia membacanya? **

**Marga di sesuaikan dengan cerita dan bisa berubah kapan saja.**

********

* * *

****

**Part 3: Warning, Trap, Gulity and Regret, True Friends**

Seminggu setelah Taemin meninggal, dan kehebohan terjadi karena Jessica dikeluarkan dari serkolah. Siapa yang tak mengenal Jung Jessica? Seorang model terkenal, ketua cherrs dan ayahnya donator terbesar sekolah, semua bertanya – Tanya siapa, yang mengeluarkan Jessica? Apakah rumor mengenai lee donghae anak pemilik sekolah, yang melakukannya? Namja misterius yang seluruh murid di SM high school belum pernah melihatnya. Apakah kekuatan lee donghae sebesar itu hingga bisa mengeluarkan Jung Jessica? Molla tak ada yang tau jawabanya.

Hari ini sama seperti hari – hari biasanya, terlalu tenang malah sangat membosankan, di kelas tak ada guru akupun memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan, malas melihat pasangan minwook yang bermesraan, su-ie yang sejak di kasih tau gak ada guru langsung ngacir keluar kelas entah kemana, zhoumi yang keluar kelas menuju kelas yeojachingunya mochi, onew dan key yah mereka sama saja seperti minwook. Hanya tinggal yongwha, donghwa, luna, hyuna dan ren yang masih di kelas, hanya untuk menonton minwook couple bermesraan, kata su-ie mereka fujoshi. Aku sendiri tak tau fujoshi itu apaan, aku pernah bertanya kepada su-ie.

"fujoshi itu apa sih su-ie?"

" fujoshi itu pengemar yaoi hyuk"

"yaoi itu apa lagi su-ie"

"yaoi itu hubungan sesama jenis kaya minwook couple tuh, dan fans fujoshi itu kebanyakan yeoja"

"oooooo, ada juga ne istilah kaya begitu"

"gitu deh hyuk"

Aku pun memutuskan keluar kelas dan memutuskan menuju perpustakaan, saat melewati lorong, aku melihat yesung sunbae yang sedang kebingungan. Aku pun menyapanya.

"sunbae, sedang mencari apa?"

"eh nugu?"

"kim hyukjae imnida"

"oh hyukkie anak baru itu ne?"

"ne sunbae"

"ini anak – anakku menghilang, kau melihatnya kah?"

"he? Anak – anak sunbae?"

"yah dadangko brother"

Saat aku akan menjawab ada yang mengintrupsi obrolan kita

"ehem….. nyari dadangko cagi? Dan hyukki-ssi gomawa sudah membantu my cagi"

"kyunnieee… ah dadangko ternyata ada di kamu cagi, kok bisa? Ne hyukkie mian ne"

"eh….eng kyuhyun-ssi mianhe hanya ingin membatu yesung sunbae saja, karena sudah ketemu aku permisi dulu ne, annyong"

Setelah itu aku berjalan menjauh dari pasangan KyuSung, mending mana dicemburui oleh sesama yeoja gara – gara kekasihnya diajak ngobrol atau di cemburui namja? Jawabanku sama – sama mengerikan. Ah sudah lah, aku pun berjalan menuju perpus, saat membuka pintu aku bertabrakan dengan seorang namja, ternyata siwon sunbae.

"mianhe, sunbae…..aku tak tau sunbae ada disitu"

"guwancana hyuk, hyukkie kan namamu?"

"ne, sunbae"

"jangan memanggilku sunbae, oppa saja hyuk"

"ne, sun eh oppa"

"bagus, kalau begitu aku duluan ne hyuk"

"ne, oppa"

Setelah itu aku masuk ke perpus, aku mencoba mencari buku yang bisa aku baca, karena tak menemukan apa – apa, kesal dan lapar, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kekantin saja. Saat aku sedang berjalan menuju kantin tiba – tiba aku dikejutkan oleh teman temanku.

"hyuk….. nanti malam ikut yah?"

"ikut kemana fanny?"

"ikut saja, pokoknya asik deh, rame kok, ada Victoria sunbae, sooyong, jungmo, thunder, aku dan sunny"

"baiklah, kalau begitu"

"asikkk bener yah hyukk, jam 7 aku jemput loh"

"ne fanny"

"yaudah hyuk, aku duluan yah mau ngabari yang lain"

"ne"

Setelah fanny atau nama aslinya tiffany hwang pergi, aku mendekati salah satu meja dan duduk untuk makan setelah tadi sempat membeli makanan terlebih dahulu. Aku dikejutkan oleh aiden lee yang tiba – tiba duduk di sebelahku dan dia berkata.

"hyuk, batalkan rencanamau dengan fanny"

"memangnya kenapa aiden?"

"aku hanya memperingatkanmu teserah kau mau percaya atau tidak mereka mau mengajakmu dugem, dan setelah itu biasanya mereka ke rumah Victoria sunbae untuk make hingga pagi, mereka bukan orang yang baik hyuk"

"makusdmu dengan make apa sih aiden? Aku tak mengerti, dan jangan menjelek – jelekan orang kau kan belum mengenal mereka"

"teserah kau lah setidaknya aku sudah memepringatkanmu"

Setelah itu aiden pun pergi meninggalkan hyukkie yang kesal karena teman – temanya di jelek – jelekin hingga.

"hyukkieeeeeeeee"

"eonnn…"

"hyukkie kenapa tampangmu kesal seperti itu?"

"ani, eon gwancana"

"bohong, ayo ceritakan kepada kami"

Setelah itu hyukkie pun menceritakan semua yang baru saja terjadi.

"aiden benar hyuk, kau lebih baik jangan ikut, Victoria memang suka mengajak hoobe dugem setelah itu mereka entah ngapain"

"aku tak enak eon, mereka sudah baik mengajakku, mereka pasti kecewa"

"teserahmu lah hyuk, kau keras kepala sekali, tapi hati – hati saja ne?"

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka ada 3 pasang kuping yang mendengarkan obrolan hyukkie dan heechul.

_Asikkk ada mangsa baru, hyukkie terlalu polos pasti gampang ngebujuknya._

_Hyuk, kau terlalu polos dan baik. Aku tak bisa begitu saja membiarkanmu pergi. Aku akan melindungimu hyuk._

Skip Time

Malamnya, sebelum pergi hyukkie sempat meminta ijin dengan sang umma.

"umma, hyukkie ijin ne, keluar"

"malam – malam seperti ini hyuk?"

"ne umma, bentar lagi teman hyukkie datang menjemput"

"teman yang baik tak akan mengajak temanya keluyuran malam hyuk, dan teman yang baik tak akan menjerumuskanmu ke hal – hal yang tidak baik, ani umma tak mengijinkan"

"ayolah umma…..hyukkie kan sudah besar, masa jalan sama teman sendiri tak boleh"

"umma bilang tidak ya tidak hyuk"

"ummaaaaa…. Umma jahat hiks….. hyukkie kan gak enak sama mereka umma, lagian buat apa hyukkie susah – susah buat keluar dari adat konyol itu"

"shirooooo… mungkin appa mu memang benar, dunia luar sana itu tak baik buatmu nak"

"pokoknya hyukkie akan pergi, annyong umma"

"KIM HYUKJAE KEMBALI KAU"

Walaupun sang umma berteriak hyukkie tetap pergi, tidak mendengarkan sang umma.

'pokoknya hyukkie mesti pergi, hyukkie tak boleh mengecewakan mereka yang sudah baik hati mengajak hyukkie pergi'

Hyukkie pun di jemput tiffany, di mobil sudah ada jungmo, sunny dan donghwa, dan thunder setelah itu mereka melajukan mobil menuju night club, ternyata benar kata aiden hyukkie diajak ke club milik Victoria sunbae.

"hay….. hyukkie, selamat datang…."

"ah ne…. sunbae"

"jangan kaku gitu ah santai saja"

"ne"

Pesta semakin liar dan terkendali minuman keras diedarka, tak jarang di selingi oleh narkoba dalam bentuk apa pun yang di gletakan di meja.

_Umma… mian, kalau hyukkie tak mendengarkan umma, benar kata umma teman yang baik tak akan menjerumuskan seperti ini. Hiks…. Umma hyukkie takut…_

"hyuk….. minum?"

"ani sunbae, hyukkie tak bisa minum"

"haha….. sekali – sekali hyuk, enak lo bikin fly"

"ne, sunbae nanti saja"

"baik, aku taruh disamping mu ne, bila kau mau minum saja free"

Semakin larut pesta semakin liar dan panas, dimana sunny, tiffany dan thunder sudah mabuk dan entah mereka ada didunia yang mana karena bukan hanya minum, mereka juga memakai, jungmo dan donghwa sudah tergletak seperti orang mati, Victoria sunbae dan nickhun sunbae berada di pojok mereka bercinta tanpa peduli tempat karena terlalu mabuk. Hyukkie yang sedari tadi duduk diam karena takut, tiba –tiba di dekati oleh seseorang.

"hyuk, kita pindah yuk mau? Gak enak kan mengganggu pasangan panas yang disana"

"siwon oppa? Ne oppa"

Siwon mengajak hyukkie pindah, tanpa hyukkie sadari sebuah seringai muncul di wajah siwon.

_Hahaha kau masuk perangkapku hyukk, malam ini kau milikku_

Siwon pun mengajak hyukkie ke sebuah kamar, hyukkie yang sadar di bawa ke kamar pun bertanya kepada siwon.

"oppa….. kenapa kita ke kamar?"

"oppa mau beduaan sama hyukkie, gak boleh?"

"kenapa mesti dikamar oppa? Kan bisa di tempat lain"

"oppa, ingin melewati malam ini beduaan denganmu cagi, kau mau kan? Kita saling memuaskan cagi"

"op…oppa ap..apaaa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"menikmati tubuh mu lah cagi, memangnya apa lagi"

"andweee oppa, hyukkie tak mau"

Siwon pun gak mendengar kata – kata hyukkie dia mendorong hyukkie ke tembok menciumnya dengan paksa dan mulai meraba – raba hyukkie

"oppa hiks…..hiks hentikan hiks…"

Tapi siwon tak mendengarkan malah dia, menganggkat hyukkie keranjang dan mencoba membuka baju hyukki dengan paksa

Kreekkkk

Suara baju hyukkie yang di robek siwon, siwon pun semakin ganas mencumbu hyukkie, hingga suara pintu terbuka dan siwon terjengkang ke belakang.

BRAKK

BUKK

PAK

JEDUK

"hyukk kau tak apa – apa, pakai ini"

"lee joon…..hiks….hiks"

"tenang hyuk, kau aman sekarang, kita pulang ne? aku antarkan kau pulang"

"bagaimana dengan vic sunbae dan yang lainnya?"

"mereka sudah di tangani oleh polisi, kau tak kenapa – napa kan?"

"Mwo polisi? Kok bisa? hiks….. untungnya kau datang joon, kalau tidak hiks…hiks…."

"aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan tifanny tadi siang hyuk, dan aku mengikutimu dari rumah hingga kesini dan aku jugalah yang menghubungi polisi. Sudah tenang hyukk, kau aman sekarang, kau tak akan kenapa – napa kok"

"gomawa ne joon"

"ne hyuk…istirahat lah bila kau lelah"

Hyukkie sempat memejamkan mata, tetapi tak jadi, dia membetulkan posisi duduknya dan bertanya kepada lee joon

"lee joon, apakah kau yang waktu itu membisikan ku mengenai kelompok – kelompok yang ada di kantin?"

"ne, itu aku….. mian hyuk, bila membuatmu bingung hehe….. anggap saja salam perkenalan darikku"

"oh…. Ne, dan apa kau juga yang menaruh surat peringatan?

"ne hyuk"

"gomawa ne lee joon,hyukkie terlalu paboo, dan tak percaya dengan umma dan teuki and heechul eonnie"

"hyukkie tak paboo, hanya harus belajar banyak saja, jadikan semua ini sebuah pelajaran hyuk agar nantinya kau tidak mengulanginya lagi"

"ne, kau benar joon, gomawa sekali lagi"

Skip Time

Aku pun sampai dirumah, ada perasaan bersalah yang menghampiri, akhirnya aku memutuskan masuk kedalam rumah, saat membuka pintu bertapa terkejutnya aku karena di rumah sangat ramai ada MinWook couple, HanChul couple, Zhoury couple, Kangteuk couple dan su-ie dan yoochan seonsaengnim? He? Kenapa yoochan seonsaengnim ada di sini? Dan kenapa su-ie dan seonsaengnim mesra sekali? Belum terjawab pertanyaanku dalam hati, mereka mendekatiku dan memeluku.

"hiks…..hyukkie untung kau tak apa – apa hiks, aku khawatir hyuk"

"anak nakal, keras kepala udah di bilangin jangan bandel sih, hiks…..untung kau tak apa – apa hyuk"

" sudah – sudah kasian kan hyukkie, su-ie, chuille yang pasti hyukkie tak apa – apa, jangan khawatir yah hyuk, kita akan menjagamu ne"

"ne hankyung oppa gomawa, gomawa semuanya hiks hiks mian hyukkie bandel"

"ne….. nakal itu wajar mumpung masih muda, belajar agar nantinya tak jatuh ke lubang yang sama ne?"

"ne teuki eon"

Setelah itu mereka pun pulang kerumah masing – masing, hingga tinggal jae umma dan hyukkie.

"hiks…..hiks….umma mianhe…mian hyukkie tak mendengar kata umma, hyukk bodoh umma"

Tanpa di sadari jae umma memeluk hyukkie dengan tersenyum dia membelai kepala hyukkie dan berkata.

"anak umma gak bodoh, anak umma sedang labil diusianya yang menginjak remaja, umma mengerti itu, maafkan kata – kata umma tentang appamu ne? umma tak akan melarangmu lagi, hanya akan mengingatkan hyukkie saja. Hyukkie memang harus mengenal dunia luar biar tak salah lagi seperti tadi, jadikan itu sebuah pelajaran hyuk, mendengar jangan mengeraskan hatimu ne, dan umma senang kau punya sahabat – sahabat yang sangat perhatian kepadamu seperti mereka, mereka itu baru sahabat sejati, dan jangan buat umma khawatir lagi arra?"

"arraso umma, hyukkie bangga punya umma seperti jae umma, hyukkie saya umma"

"umma juga sayang anak umma yang keras kepala ini, padahal gak tau apa – apa tapi sok tau"

"ummaaaaaa… "

"hehe….. malam ini hyukkie bobo sama umma ne, umma sudah lama gak ngelonin anak umma yang cantik ini"

"jinjaa umma? Hyukkie mau"

Malam itu hyukkie lewatkan dengan penuh obrolan canda dan tawa bersama sang jae umma.

_Pengalaman demi pengalaman yang aku alami, membuat aku belajar agar tidak mudah percaya dengan yang namanya teman, teman yang baik akan selalu ada untuk kita baik suka maupun duka, dan tak akan pernah menjerumuskan kita kedalam hal – hal terlarang. Jaman telah berubah, Narkoba, Free Sex and mabuk - mabukan merupakan gaya hidup yang wajib bila tak mau dianggap kuper pada masa remaja seumurku, mereka tak menyadari bahaya yang akan mereka dapatkan, memang bukan sekarang tapi nanti. Aku tak bisa lagi menutup mata , seolah olah itu memang terjadi tapi yah begitu lah, saat aku dihadapkan langsung dengan kejadian itu seperti dibukakan bahwa hal itu sangat dekat kepada kita, sex bebas bukan lagi suatu hal yang tabu tapi suatu hal yang lumrah. Aku Kim Hyukjae berjanji untuk tidak jatuh untuk kedua kalinya, aku belajar agar berani menolak dan mengatakan tidak. Banyak orang yang menyayangiku sayang bila aku menyia – nyiakan kepercayaan mereka. _

**TBC  
**

**Author Curcol:****  
**

**FF ini Ri dedicate untuk semua remaja indonesia, mian bila baru nulis di chapt ini, mian bila idola kalian ri buat menjadi tokoh yang tak mengenakan mian bila ff ini banyak kurangnya dan membosankan dan mian bila ff sampah ini terus ri publish**

**mau balas review dulu:****  
**

**leehyunseok99 : ini lanjutannya cingu  
**

**HaeHyuk Baby's: ani cingu ini murni dari otak author sendiri, kalo merasa familiar yah mian ajah, gomawa cingu masukkanya ^^  
**

**love haehyuk: iy cingu kesalahan emang belum waktunya hyukkie ganti marga masih pake marga kim gomawa ne diingetin hehe :)  
**

**mohon review ne, karena review kalian sangat membantu Ri dalam kelanjutan cerita ini  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hyukkie Journey**

**Rate: T menuju M**

**Genre: Romantic/ Friendship/ Hurt/comfort**

**Cast: HaeHyuk, MinWook, HanChul, KyuSung, KangTeuk, Sibum**

** Yoona, Lee Joon, Ambar, Nari, Hongki**

**Yunjae, YooSu, Yuri, Zhoury**

**Other cast menyusul**

**Warning: genderwitch, abal, gaje, aneh, ooc,typos**

**No bash, No copas**

**Gak suka boleh keluar, murni ide author **

**Summary: aku seorang yeoja yang terbelengu oleh sebuah tradisi kuno, berusaha keluar dari tradsi tersebut, dan menemukan kehidupan sebenarnya yang sangat keras, inilah perjalananku, apakah kalian bersedia membacanya? **

**Marga di sesuaikan dengan cerita dan bisa berubah kapan saja.**

********

* * *

****

Kejadian semalam telah menyebar di sekolah, Victoria cs tidak hanya di masukan pernjara, mereka juga di masukkan ke rehabilitasi serta di tendang dari sekolah, siapa lagi kalau bukan oleh lee donghae yah mungkin sih, gak ada yang tau juga dan lagi siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Sedangkan siwon? Dia hanya babak belur saja. Dia tak ditangkap karena dia tidak memakai narkoba, dia hanya diundang oleh Victoria. Sosok choi siwon sosok playboy, sosok aslinya? Hanya seorang kim kibum yang tau. Siapa kibum? kalian akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi. Ini bukan kisahku, ini hanya sepenggal kisah antara choi siwon dan kibum.

**Part 4: SiBum Story **

**KiBum POV**

Sakitnya melihat orang yang kita cintai bermesraan dengan orang lain, ingin membenci tapi tak bisa. Yang namanya cinta sudah sering disakiti pun pasti akan dimaafkan juga akhirnya. Aku kibum hanya seorang yeoja kutu buku atau istilahnya nerd, beruntung aku memiliki kepintaran yang tinggi jadi mendapat keistimewaan dari sekolah. Aku hanya yeoja biasa yang memiliki sahabat kecil seorang namja popular dia choi siwon si kapten basket. Kita berbeda 2 tahun, tapi sejak kecil kita selalu bersama – sama. Aku dan siwon oppa adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi kami merahasiakan karena dia yang meminta, mungkin dia malu memiliki kekasih kutu buku atau mungkin biar dia bisa berhubungan dengan yeoja lain dengan bebas, entahlah. Aku sangat mencintai dia. Sedangkan dia? Molla hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau. Dia sosok playboy sebenarnya dia sosok yang ramah dan baik hati, sosok playboy hanya untuk menutupi dirinya saja, keluarga yang berantakan, appa dan ummanya bercerai. Jadilah sosok playboy seperti ini. Dia memiliki seorang dongsaeng bernama choi hongki. Dia sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Aku tau saat ini di butuh dukungan karena kehilangan sosok sang appa dan ummanya, dia memutuskan tinggal sendiri di apartemennya.

Aku mengetahui kejadian semalam, karena kebetulan aku sedang berada di supermarket dekat night club, dan aku melihat jelas apa yang terjadi, melihat siwon oppa hampir memperkosa kim hyukjae anak baru di sekolah dan akhirnya babak belur di hajar oleh lee joon sunbae ku. Sangat sakit melihatnya, melihat kekasihmu mencoba memperkosa yeoja lain didepan matamu sendiri. Aku meragukan cintanya dia, aku bingung. Tapi ada hal lain yang membuatku penasaran yah sosok namja yang tak jauh dari tempatku, aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena gelap, tapi dari tinggi badanya dan model rambutnya aku bisa mengenali sosok itu, tatapan matanya menyiratkan luka dan cinta tapi siapakah dia? Siapa yang dia tatap? Molla dia langsung pergi begitu saja karena ketahuaan aku amati.

Hari ini sebenarnya aku malas untuk datang ke sekolah, malas untuk bertemu denganya, sejak pagi badanku lemas, dan kepalaku pusing, sayangnya karena aku murid teladan aku pun masuk sekolah. Aku menuju kamar mandi untuk mengecek haidku yang sudah terlambat seminggu, aku berharap firasatku ini salah, saat aku melihat hasil test peck ku hasilnya positif. Aku positif hamil, pasti karena kejadian 2 minggu lalu. Dimana itu pertama kalinya aku dan dia bercinta.

**Flashback On**

_Hari itu aku dan siwon oppa sedang berkencan seperti biasanya, saat akan pulang hujan pun turun, jadilah kami basa- basahan. Sesampainya dirumahku, aku mengajak siwon oppa untuk berganti pakaian dengan pakaian appa, appa lebih sering mengurusi bisnisnya di jepang bersama umma, jadi aku selalu sendirian. Tiba – tiba siwon oppa memeluku dari belakang. Dan dia meniup tengkuku._

_"oppa….. cepat ganti baju, nanti kau sakit"_

_"bentar lagi cagi, biarkan aku begini dulu…. Ini nyaman sekali"_

_Aku tak bisa apa – apa karena dia sudah berkata seperti itu. Dia pun membalikan tubuhku menghadapnya. Aku melihat siwon oppa, dia mendekatiku dan berbisik._

_"bummie oppa menginginkan mu boleh?"_

_"oppa….. aku masih perawan…. Dan ini pertama kali buat aku, kalau oppa pasti dah sering"_

_"ini juga pertama kali buat oppa bummie"_

_"bohong… bukankah oppa sering dengan Jessica, tifanny dan bora?"_

_"ne, oppa mang sering sama mereka, tapi kau kan yeojachingu oppa"_

_"apa bedanya? Sama bukan? Sama – sama menikmati sebuah lubang?"_

_"cagi….. jangan sinis begitu dong, beda kan kau yeojachingu oppa dan mereka anggap saja yeoja gatel, pasti kamu akan menikmatinya cagi"_

_"yeoja gatel? Oppa yang playboy gak bisa liat yang bening dikit, ani oppa kalau kenapa – napa berat di aku"_

_"ayolah cagiii oppa janji kalau kamu kenapa – napa oppa akan tanggung jawab"_

_"jinjaai oppa?"_

_"ne cagi, apa sih yang gak buat yeojachingu oppa ini"_

**_Hah oppa, aku memang tak bisa menolakmu meski aku tau kau tak akan menepati janjimu itu._**

_"gombal ajah"_

_CHU~_

_Skip Time_

_Malam itu malam pertamaku dengan siwon oppa, dia mengenalkanku dengan yang namanya surga dunia. Ciuman panas, rabaan demi rabaan dan permainan dia diatas ranjang benar – benar membuat aku kepayahan dia sangat kuat dan aku semangkin mencintainya_

Flashback Off

Aku jatuh terduduk di taman sekolah, seakan –akan rohku melayang entah kemana hasil test ini membuktikan bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan kehilangan siwon oppa. Aku tau dia telah berjanji padaku tapi aku mengenal dia dengan sangat. Entah lah tiba – tiba hanphoneku bergetar. Menandakan 1 pesan dari siwon oppa

Drttttt…..drrrttttt

From: siwonnie oppa

Re: Dimana

Subject: cagi, temani oppa ne? oppa di atap membosankan.

Aku pun mematikan handphoneku dan berjalan tanpa tujuan, yang pasti bukan menemui siwon oppa karena saat ini aku tidak ingin menemuinya.

Di sinilah aku sekarang berada, perpustakaan menghindari siwon oppa, kenapa menghindar? Karena aku sangat takut bila harus bertemu denganya sekarang. Sayangnya harapanku tak terkabul.

"akhirnya ketemu juga, oppa yakin bummie ada di sini. bummie… kenapa tak membalas pesanku?"

"oh….oppa mengirimku pesan? Handphoneku mati oppa, mian" aku pun berbohong dengan mengatakan handphoneku mati.

"nde, gwanca…..cagi, mukamu pucat, kamu sakit"

"ani oppa, aku tak apa – apa" dua kali bohong, yah oppa aku sakit, ani mungkin lebih kepada terluka karena kau.

"cagi aku…"

"oppa mianhe, aku mesti kembali ke kelas, annyong oppa" aku tak mau dengar apa yang dia katakan, aku pun memutuskan pergi meninggalkan oppa, semangkin lama berbicara denganya semakin sakit hati ini. Sayangnya dia menahanku

"bummie wae? ada apa? Tak biasanya kau menghindariku"

_Damn aku lupa kita sudah sangat lama saling kenal, dan sudah tau sifat masing – masing paboo kau kibum._

"mwo? Siapa yang menghindari oppa, aku hanya ingin balik ke kelas itu saja kok"

" baiklah, kalau begitu"

Aku pun buru – buru pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan dan siwon oppa, menuju kelas.

Skip Time

Bel berbunyi, aku pun melangkah keluar kelas tetapi sempat ditahan oleh minho, teman sekelasku.

"minho-ah wae?"

"ani, wajahmu pucat sekali kibum ah, apa kah mau aku antar keruang kesehatan?"

"gomawa minho-ah, aku baik – baik saja"

Aku pun melangkah keluar baru satu langkah kepalaku sangat pusing, dan pandanganku mulai kabur, aku pun tak sadarkan diri.

**KiBum POV End**

**Siwon POV**

Aku choi siwon, kapten basket di SM high school, aku tampan, kaya dan aku sangat popular, banyak yeoja yang mendekatiku. Aku memiliki sahabat kecil seorang yeoja cantik secantik putri salju, dia dari kalangan kutu buku, semua orang tau aku dan dia sahabat kecil tapi mereka tak tau bila aku dan dia sepasang kekasih. Aku memang sengaja tidak menunjukannya anggaplah aku malu memiliki sahabat dan kekasih seorang kutu buku, dia orang yang sangat dingin bila berurusan dengan hal – hal yang menurutnya tidak sesuai, tapi aku tau dia orang yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Tak ada kata jadian kami jalani seperti biasa saja, anggaplah aku butuh tempat tumpuan saat aku kehilangan orang – orang yang aku sayangi. Dan dia adalah orangnya, cintakah? Ya sejak dulu aku mencintai dia, hanya saja mungkin ego mengalahkan segalanya, sedangkan dia? Entah lah dia sangat tertutup.

Kejadian semalam, membuatku babak belur, gara – gara Victoria song aku jadi dikiran memakai, padahal dia mengundangku karena ada hyukkie, dia tau kalau aku mengincar hyukkie, salahku sih ingin memperkosa hyukkie, seandainya bummie tau dia pasti tak akan memaafkan aku. Hah bosan, rasanya malas sekali mengikuti mata pelajaran, aku pun memutuskan menyendiri di atap. Ternyata sendirian itu tak mengenakan, aku pun mengetik pesan kepada bummie.

Setengah jam aku memperhatikan handphoneku tak ada balasan dari bummie, biasanya dia akan menjawab walau hanya 1 kata saja. Tapi kali ini tidak, ada apa yah? Khawatir? Pastilah dia yeojachingku, aku pun bangki bediri dari duduku dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju perpustakaan pasti dia disana, dimana lagi tempat kutu buku berada selain perpustakaan? Tak mungkin mereka ada di kantin, bila lapar mereka akan beli dan makan di kelas.

Akhirnya aku sampai di perpustakaan juga, dan menemukan dia sedang duduk, tumben sekali biasanya dia sedang membaca kali ini hanya duduk. Aku pun berkata.

"akhirnya ketemu juga, oppa yakin bummie ada di sini. bummie… kenapa tak membalas pesanku?"

"oh….oppa mengirimku pesan? Handphoneku mati oppa, mian" oh handphonenya mati pantas saja tak membalas bikin khawatir saja, eh apa dia sakit yah wajahnya pucat.

"nde, gwanca…..cagi, mukamu pucat, kamu sakit"

"ani oppa, aku tak apa – apa"

"cagi aku…"

"oppa mianhe, aku mesti kembali ke kelas, annyong oppa" kenapa dia menghindariku, tak biasanya ada yang aneh deh.

"bummie wae? ada apa? Tak biasanya kau menghindariku"

"mwo? Siapa yang menghindari oppa, aku hanya ingin balik ke kelas itu saja kok"

" baiklah, kalau begitu"

Aku masih duduk di perpustakaan sambil memandang punggung bummieku, aku tau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kenapa dia tak mau jujur? Ada perasaan sakit di sini, tapi aku mengabaikanya, aku segera bangkit menuju kelas, yah sudah lah ikut pelajaran saja.

Skip Time

Bel berbunyi, aku pun hendak menuju lapangan untuk bermain basket bersama teman – teman 1 tim ku, tapi tak jadi karena aku melihat minho berlari sambil menggotong bummie menuju ke ruang kesehatan. _Bummie apa yang terjadi kenapa kau di gotong oleh minho? Cagi…. Wajahmu pucat sekali, katamu kau baik – baik saja, kenapa kau sekarang pingsan, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?._

**Siwon POV End**

**Author POV**

Seorang yeoja cantik terbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan, di sebelahnya duduk sang sahabat kecil, itu pemandangan yang lumrah bagi yang melihat, bila siwon oppa menghawatrikan sahabatkecilnya yang terbaring pingsan. Tak lama sang yeoja sadar.

"oppa….. kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"minho-ssi yang membawamu kemari cagi, kau pingsan"

"mwo? Pingsan? Kok bisa"

"mustinya, oppa yang nanya kamu kenapa?"

"aku baik – baik saja oppa"

"BUMMIE CUKUP, JANGAN BOHONG, KITA DAH LAMA KENAL, JANGAN BOHONGI OPPA"

"dari tadi kamu aneh, tak biasanya kau menghindari oppa, mukamu pucat tapi kau bilang baik – baik saja, sekarang kamu ada di sini karena pingsan, apa itu yang kamu bilang baik – baik? Jangan buat oppa cemas cagi"

"kenapa oppa khawatirin aku, biasanya juga gak pernah kan? Aku hanya teman kecil oppa saja, itu juga kalo oppa ingat" jawab kibum dengan dinginya.

"kenapa kamu bilang begitu? Kamu yeojachingu oppa, gak salah dong oppa khawatirin kamu"

"hah sudah lah oppa, aku lelah, aku pulang saja, aku akan ijin kepada seonsaengnim"

Setelah itu kibum turun dari ranjang meninggalkan siwon, dia mendatangi lee seonsaengnim guru matematika yang akan mengajar di kelasnya. Setelah dapat ijin dia pun pulang kerumah, sebelum sampai dia sempat duduk di bangku taman.

_Apa salahku ya Tuhan, apa salahnya jadi kutu buku, apa tak boleh merasakan sebuah cinta yang tulus? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bingung._

"bummie… ku cari – cari ternyata ada disini"

"oppa? Kenapa ada disini?"

"oppa minta ijin seonsaengnim untuk mengantarmu dan untungnya di bolehin"

"…"

"cagi….. kenapa? Kamu tak menjawab pertanyaan oppa"

"oppa kita sudahi saja ne, permainan ini aku lelah"

"permainan apa maksudmu cagi?"

"sudah hentikan memanggilku cagi, dan kita tak pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih kan?"

"bum….aku tak mengerti"

"oppa, pernah tidak oppa mencintai bummie dengan tulus? Pernah peduli gak dengan perasaan bummie saat oppa berduaan dengan yeoja lain? Pastinya gak pernah, sakit oppa sakit. Oppa menjadikan ku kekasih karena aku teman kecil oppa bukan, aku tau oppa butuh dukungan saat ini dan aku orang terdekat dan mengerti oppa, tapi apa oppa mengerti aku? Aku rasa jawabanya tidak. Oppa aku tau kenapa wajah oppa babak belur begitu, karena oppa dijebak kan oleh Victoria sunbae dan oppa dipukuli oleh lee joon sunbae? Karena hampir memperkosa kim hyukjae? Aku tau oppa karena aku melihat semuanya"

DEG

JDER

"bum….bummie…..ak…aku"

"sudahlah oppa, tak usah beragument lagi, oppa….. aku hamil"

Kibum pun menyerahkan test peck yang sedari tadi dia pegang dan menyerahkanya ke siwon

"MWO? HAMIL? Kita baru 1x cagi melakukanya"

"ne, memang kita baru sekali, aku tau kok oppa pasti ingin bertanya ini anak siapa, ini anak oppa, bila oppa tak mau mengakuinya dan tak mau tanggung jawab, it's okey….. tapi jangan suruh bummie untuk menggugurkan anak ini, bummie akan merawat anak ini gimanapun juga ini anak bummie, dan lagi jangan pernah cari aku lagi oppa, aku tak akan berkeliaran dekat oppa lagi. Dan anggap saja kejadian itu sebuah kecelakaan oppa, annyong"

**_Aku tak boleh menangis, menangis hanya membuat aku lemah dan terjatuh, aku harus kuat demi diriku dan aegya yang ada dalam kandunganku ini. Sesakit apapun tersernyum adalah jalan keluar dari ini semua._**

Itu terakhir kalinya aku melihat kibum tersenyum, karena setelah itu aku tak lagi bertemu denganya dan melihat senyumanya

_Suatu hubungan yang tidak di dasarkan atas kejujuran tak akan bertahan, apalagi blia dilandaskan tanpa cinta hanya nafsu semata hanya meninggalkan luka, saat kenyataan menghampiri penyesalan lah yang pertama dirasakan._

ini hanya sepenggal kisah antara kapten basket choi siwon dan kibum si kutu buku.

**TBC  
**

**Author Curcol:****  
**

**mianhe ff sampah ini ri publish lagi, dengan membawa cerita Sibum yang menggantung, ri akan membuat spesial story sibum ini lebih lengkap bila masih ada yang berminat mereview ff ini, hapus atau lanjut diserahkan kepada readers.****  
**

**bila kalian bersedia mohon review.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hyukkie Journey**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romantic/ Friendship/ Hurt/comfort**

**Cast: HaeHyuk, MinWook,KyuSung, KangTeuk, Sibum**

**Jessica, Yoona, HyoRin, Lee Joon, Jungmo, Minho, Taemin, Ambar**

**Yunjae, YooSu, Victoria, Yuri, Zhoury**

**Other cast menyusul**

**Warning: genderwitch abal, gaje, aneh, ooc,typos**

**No bash, No copas**

**Gak suka boleh keluar, murni ide author **

**Summary: aku seorang yeoja yang terbelengu oleh sebuah tradisi kuno, berusaha keluar dari tradsi tersebut, dan menemukan kehidupan sebenarnya yang sangat keras, inilah perjalananku, apakah kalian bersedia membacanya? **

**Marga di sesuaikan dengan cerita dan bisa berbuah kapan saja.**

********

* * *

****

Sejak kejadian malam itu, siwon oppa mendatangiku dan meminta maaf, dia terlihat lebih kacau dari saat mukanya bonyok – bonyok abis di pukuli oleh lee joon dan sosok kibum tak ada di manapun, ada rumor yang mengatakan siwon oppa setres ditinggal kibum ke jepang atas permintaan appa kibum dan ada lagi yang mengatakaan kibum menyerah sebagai sahabat kecil siwon oppa, yang mana yang benar? Hanya mereka bedua yang tau, karena terakhir kali aku melihat kibum saat dia di gotong minho ke ruang kesehatan. Aku memang tak mengenal kibum hanya tau nama tapi tak mengenal akrab. Ini sepenggal kisah ku kim hyukjae dengan seorang namja tampan yang menolongku lee joon dan aiden lee sosok penggangu hubungan kami.

**Part 5: JoonHyuk Story**

**Lee Joon POV**

Aku seorang namja yang biasa saja, yang tidak popular, dahulu aku berkecukupan sekarang sehari – hari untuk hidup saja aku harus bekerja keras membanting tulang, demi kelangsungan hidupku dan ummaku yang sakit parah. Kenapa aku bisa begini? Karena keluarga lee yang membuatku begini, aku masuk sekolah ini karena ada tujuannya, sebenarnya ada seseorang yang aku cari di sini sayangnya dia tak pernah menampakan dirinya, yah sosok itu adalah lee donghae. Apa urusanku denganya? nanti kalian juga akan mengetahuinya, tapi tidak sekarang.

Aku sedang menyukai seorang yeoja, dia anak baru di sekolah ini, entah kenapa dia sangat murni dan polos, jadi membuat aku ingin melindunginya. Dia satu – satunya sosok yang aku ingin lindungi selain ummaku. Sayangnya tanpa dia sadari sosok namja aneh dan menyebalkan bernama aiden lee selalu saja mengganggu dia, walau tak sering juga. sejak kejadian malam itu aku dan hyukkie nama panggilan yeoja itu semakin dekat, aku selalu mengantar dia pulang atau pergi, aku tak mau sekalipun kehilangan sosoknya. Dia sangat manis dan baik, tidak sombong walaupun dia dari keluarga berada. Bahkan saat dia kerumahku, dia malah membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan membelikan obat untuk ummaku yang sakit. Aku sangat mencintainya.

Seminggu sudah kami akrab, kami sering di goda oleh teman – teman sebagai sepasang kekasih padahal kami hanya teman saja. Aku memang menyukainya tapi aku takut mengutarakan perasaanku padanya takut tentu juga dia memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadaku.

Saat ini dia sedang duduk di taman sekolah, terbesit untuk mengerjai dia, aku pun mendekati dia dari belakang dan menutup matanya dengan kedua tanganku. Dia pun berkata.

"joon….. jangan iseng"

"hehe….. kok tau sih ini aku hyuk?"

"tau lah, hampir tiap hari kamu begitu, gimana gak afal coba"

"oh heheh…hyuk" hehe iya sih ampir tiap hari aku iseng ke dia hehe

"emm….."

"hyuk ….eng….." aku grogi aduh ngomong gak yah?

"eng?"

"hyuk…..eng… jadiyeojachingukuyah" akhirnya aku ngomong juga deh

"mwo? Apa joon?"

" aku bilang jadi yeojachinguku yah, mau tidak"

"cius jon?"

"ne, hyuk"

"aku mau joon" kyaaaaa dia menerimakuuuuuu uuuuuu akuuu senanggggggg

"saranghae cagiya"

"nado saranghae"

Akhirnya aku dan dia menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku sangat bahagia memiliki seorang yeojachingu yang sangat baik, perhatian dan polos hehe… dan aku tak akan berbuat yang iya – iya kepadanya, aku akan menjaganya, hingga nanti kami menikah (amin).

Sejak kami jadian belum pernah 1 kalipun kencan tanpa gangguan, selalu saja ada gangguanya, dimanapun kami kencan sosok aiden lee selalu saja ada di setiap tempat yang kami datangi entah lah aku heran sebenarnya namja aneh ini kenapa sih? Apa tak sadar kalau dia itu tak cocok dengan hyukkie?

Saat ini kami sedang dinner dan sosok itu tiba – tiba muncul menggangu makan malam kami yang sudah susah payah aku buat romantic grrr menyebalkan, seandainya ada sapu di sini, udah aku usir dia pake sapu. Sayangnya baik sapu atau pun pengki dan kerabatnya tak ada, mau tak mau nahan dongkol deh. Aku tau sepertinya dia menyukai hyukkie, tapi aku lee joon tak akan pernah menyerahkan hyukkie ke siapapun termasuk aiden. Tiba – tiba dia berkata.

"hyukkie… kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini, oh ada lee joon juga"

_Sok akrab banget dah…._

Aku memutar mataku bosan mendengar kata – kata itu, seperti tidak ada kata – kata lain saja, bila ketemu selalu seperti itu bosan, gak kreatif. Aku pun menjawab.

"ne aiden ada aku, sedang apa kau disini" aku bertanya dengan nada sinis.

"oh….. aku kebetulan lewat sini dan sudah lama tidak makan di sini, yah jadi mampir deh."

"oh…. Memangnya tak ada tempat yang kosong yah? Aku lihat masih banyak meja yang kosong tuh?"

"memang tempat yang kosong banyak, tapi apa salah duduk dengan teman ?"

_Cih teman? Sejak kapan jadi temanmu? Pake pasang tampang seperti itu pula menyebalkan._

Saat akan menjawab hyukkie menjawab.

"ne gpp kok aiden, biar lebih ramai."

"gomawa hyuk"

"ne"

_Grrr menyebalkan, seandainya hyukkie tidak bilang gitu, udah aku tendang kau aiden._

Setelah makan malam, aku cepat – cepat bayar dan mengajak hyukkie pulang, aku pun mengantar dia hingga sampai di rumah dengan selamat, sebelum dia turun aku membranikan diri mencium dia di bibir dan berhasil – berhasil dia tak menolak, malah kita keasikan ciuman hingga dia keabisan napas. Dengan muka merah dia berkata.

"gomawa cagi dah mengantarku, hari ini menyenangkan."

"ne cagi, aku senang kalau kau senang."

Dia pun keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam rumah setelah dia masuk aku menjalankan mobilku kembali kerumah.

Skip Time

Hari ini pelajaranya sangat membosankan, aku pun memutuskan bolos, aku berencana mencari hyukkie tadi dia sempat mengabariku bahwa kelasnya kosong tak ada guru, saat aku hendak ke kelas hyukkie tiba – tiba aku di tarik ke gudang oleh yuri, entah maunya apa tiba – tiba dia menciumku dan mulai meraba tubuhku, dia sendiri, dengan satu tanganya membuka bajunya. Aku pun mendorong dia.

"yuri- ssi maumu apa kau?"

"oppa, aku mencintaimu….. aku menginginkanmu, aku mohon putuslah dengan hyukkie dia tak pantas untukmu, aku yang pantas, aku bisa memuaskanmu oppa"

"andweeee aku mencintai hyukkie, aku tak mau denganmu"

"kalau begitu, jangan salahkan aku oppa, mianhe"

Dia pun mendekatiku lagi, dengan keadaan mengenakan pakaian dalam saja dan rok, aku bergumul denganya dan posisiku diatas dia, dia menarik tengkuku dan dia menciumku dengan ganas, dan membuka kancing bajuku dan merabanya. Tiba – tiba suara pintu terbuka kencang. Dan sosok hyukkie ada di situ, dia melihat semuanya.

"cagi….. ini tak seperti yang kau kira"

"jo…joon….. kita putus"

Dia pun pergi meninggalkan gudang, dan aku mengejarnya, tapi tanganku ditahan oleh yuri, aku pun mendorong dia dan mengejarnya, sayangnya aku kehilangan jejak. Sial…..

**Lee Joon POV End**

**Hyukjae POV**

Sejak kejadian malam itu, aku dan lee joon semakin dekat, kemana mana kami selalu bersama, dia sangat baik. Dia seperti pangeran kuda putih di cerita di dongeng – dongeng.

Seminggu sudah kami akrab, kami sering dikatakan sepasang kekasih padahal tidak. Maunya sih jadi yeojachingunya dia tapi, tak tau deh dia memiliki perasaan yang sama atau tidak kepadaku. Saat ini aku sedang duduk di taman sekolah, tiba – tiba sebuah tangan menutup mataku, aku tau siapa ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia.

"joon….. jangan iseng"

"hehe….. kok tau sih ini aku hyuk?"

"tau lah, hampir tiap hari kamu begitu, gimana gak afal coba"

"oh heheh…hyuk"

"emm….."

"hyuk ….eng….."

"eng?"

"hyuk…..eng… jadiyeojachingukuyah"

"mwo? Apa joon?"

" aku bilang jadi yeojachinguku yah, mau tidak"

"cius jon?"

"ne, hyuk"

"aku mau joon"

"saranghae cagiya"

"nado saranghae"

_Kyaaaa senangnya, pacar pertama dan ternyata dia juga mencintaiku._

Akhirnya aku dan dia menjadi sepasang kekasih, sejak aku jadian dengan joon entah perasaanku saja atau bagaimana aku tak mengerti tapi yang pasti aiden lee si namja aneh, semakin sering mengrecoki ku dari urusan club dance hingga tiba – tiba nonggol saat aku dan joon kencan. Memang sih aiden temanku juga, entah kenapa aku merasa bila dengan kekasihku aku senang, tetapi bila bersama aiden berbeda aku merasa nyaman denganya, walaupun dia aneh.

Seperti saat ini aku dan joon sedang dinner di salah satu restoran, tiba – tiba aiden datang mengganggu moment romantisku, dengan seenaknya dia duduk diantara kita berdua.

"hyukkie… kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini, oh ada lee joon juga"

"ne aiden ada aku, sedang apa kau disini"

"oh….. aku kebetulan lewat sini dan sudah lama tidak makan di sini, yah jadi mampir deh."

"oh…. Memangnya tak ada tempat yang kosong yah? Aku lihat masih banyak meja yang kosong tuh?"

"memang tempat yang kosong banyak, tapi apa salah duduk dengan teman ?"

Mendengar joon mulai kesal aku pun menjawab.

"ne gpp kok aiden, biar lebih ramai."

"gomawa hyuk"

"ne"

Setelah makan malam, joon menariku keluar dari restoran dan aku pun masuk kemobilnya, dia mengantarku pulang, dia mengantakur hingga sampai di rumah dengan selamat, sebelum aku turun dia mencium ku di bibir dan aku tak menolak, malah aku senang karena ini ciuman pertamaku dengan dia. Sebelum turun aku pun berkata.

"gomawa cagi dah mengantarku, hari ini menyenangkan."

"ne cagi, aku senang kalau kau senang."

aku pun keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk kedalam rumah setelah aku masuk dia baru menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kediamanku.

Skip Time

Hari ini tak ada guru, jadi kelasku kosong, semuanya pada entah kemana. sangat membosankan, aku sempat mengabarkan kekasihku dan dia mau menemuiku di kelas, tapi hingga 15 menit aku menunggunya, dia tak kunjung datang, akhirnya aku mencoba mencarinya, saat aku melewati gudang aku mendengar suara

"oppa, aku mencintaimu….. aku menginginkanmu, aku mohon putuslah dengan hyukkie dia tak pantas untukmu, aku yang pantas, aku bisa memuaskanmu oppa"

Aku tak mau dengar lagi, aku pun mencoba buka paksa.

BRAK

Dan apa yang aku lihat? Joon dalam keadaan sedang bercumbu dengan yuri. Sakit itu yang aku rasakan saat ini, dia pun berkata.

"cagi….. ini tak seperti yang kau kira"

"jo…joon….. kita putus"

Aku tak mau mendengar lagi apa yang dia katakana aku lelah, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana secepat mungkin. Saat aku sedang berjalan entah kemana sambil menangis, aku melihat seorang namja berdiri di depan lokerku dan aku bertanya.

"Nugu? Apa yang kau lakukan di depan lokerku." Dia pun menjawab

"aku bukan siapa – siapa jangan khawatir" diapun berlalu begitu saja namja yang aneh, sebelum dia terlalu jau dia sempat berkata.

"hyukkie jangan khawatir ne, siapapun yang mengganggumu akan berurusan denganku"

"apa maksudmu, hey….. woi…." Yah dia pergi meninggalkan segudang tanda Tanya di benaku, ah teserah saja yang pasti aku akan pulang.

**Hyukjae POV End**

**Author POV**

Hampir 2 minggu hyukjae mengindari lee joon, di sekolah ataupun di rumah. Diapun lebih memilih menyendiri di atap sekolah, dia masih sedih dan kecewa atas perlakuan dari mantan namjachingunya. Di sini dia duduk sendiri, tiba – tiba sebuah kaleng coca cola menyentuh pipinya.

"coco cola hyuk"

"ne gomawa aiden, kenapa kau ada di sini, jangan bilang kau kebetulan lagi ingin kemari"

"ani, hyuk… melihatmu yang tak semangat jadi ingin menemanimu, boleh?"

"hmmm"

"ada apa sebenarnya hyuk?"

"ani aiden, guwanca"

"teserah mu lah hyuk, aku memang tak tau, coba kau Tanya hatimu sendiri, seberapa besar rasa cintamu kepada dia. Hati tak pernah bohong yuk, annyong"

Aiden pun meninggalkan hyukjae yang kebingungan dengan kata – katanyanya, hyukjae akui aiden sosok namja aneh yang menyebalkan, aiden memang selalu ada di sekitarnya walau hanya sekilas, tapi moment sekilas itu memiliki dampak yang cukup besar, bersama denganya hyukkie merasa kenyamanan. Apa ini namanya cinta? Molla. Apa hatinya telah bercabang, mungkin saja karena ternyata hatinya tak sesedih itu malah lebih sedih karena aiden meninggalkan dia sendiri di atap. Konyol yah memang.

Aku pun melangkahkan kaki ku menuruni tangga, menuju kelas, saat berjalan di lorong tanganku ditahan oleh seseorang dan ternyata dia adalah lee joon.

"cagi…. Kumohon dengarkan aku"

"joon…. Sudah….. aku memaakanmu, tapi…."

"tapi apa cagi?"

"mianhe…..hatiku telah bercabang, dan aku tak mau menyakitimu karena hatiku yang bercabang ini joon mianhe"

"cagi mianhe seandainya kejadian itu tak ada mungkin kita masih menjalani bersama, tapi bila kau bahagia aku akan merelakanmu cagi"

"ne gomawa joon, kita tetap berteman kan?"

"ne, hyuk kita tetap berteman"

_Kita tetap teman meski aku masih mencintaimu cagi….. asal kau bahagia aku akan bahagia._

Setelah itu hyukkie meninggalkan joon sendiri, hyukkie kembali kekelas dan joon jatuh terduduk di lorong menangisi kebodohanya, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan 2x lebih berat saat kehilangan ayah dan hartanya karena keluarga lee.

**TBC  
**

**Author Curcol:****  
**

**sebelumnya ri mau bilang ri bukan antis dari fx, snsd ataupun antis dari girlband manapun. dan couple joonhyuk? hanya sekilas ajah kok dan gak akan ri buat berlanjut, darpada ri di rajam sama haehyuk shipper. dan bagi yang nanya mana neh moment haehyuk shipper ri belum bisa publishnya karena belum waktunya hehe. setelah ini ri akan buat part aiden lee. sebelumnya mau review dulu.****  
**

**hyona rae: ne cingu nti yah di moment yang pas aku lanjutin sibum.  
**

**lyndaariezz: aiden lee dan lee donghae emang 1 orang, dan emang hae nyamar jadi aiden.  
**

**rumi sujatmiko: gak cingu settinganku gak semuanya bold kok, kibum mengintip dari luar cingu dari jendela sama seperti sosok misterius itu  
**

**zae-hime: next chapt setelah aiden lee mungkin sibum story cingu tapi gak janji ri juga nunggu moment yang pas hehe, dan tenang saja siwon juga akan ngersain sakitnya kok cingu.  
**

**ada yang ingin kyusung moment dan minwook moment? bila ada ri akan buat.**

**bila kalian bersedia mohon review. gomawa  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hyukkie Journey**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romantic/ Friendship/ Hurt/comfort**

**Cast: HaeHyuk, MinWook,KyuSung, KangTeuk, Sibum**

**Hyoyeon, Yoona, Lee Joon, Ren, Ambar**

**Yunjae, YooSu, Zhoury, Jokwon**

**Other cast menyusul**

**Warning: genderwitch abal, gaje, aneh, ooc,typos**

**No bash, No copas**

**Gak suka boleh keluar, murni ide author **

**Summary: aku seorang yeoja yang terbelengu oleh sebuah tradisi kuno, berusaha keluar dari tradsi tersebut, dan menemukan kehidupan sebenarnya yang sangat keras, inilah perjalananku, apakah kalian bersedia membacanya? **

**Marga di sesuaikan dengan cerita dan bisa berbuah kapan saja.**

********

* * *

****

Ini bukan kisah hyukkie, tapi kisahku si aiden lee.

**Part 6: Aiden Lee is Lee Donghae**

**Lee Donghae POV**

Aku lee donghae atau orang – orang lebih mengenalku sebagai aiden lee sosok namja aneh berkacamata tebal, yang sering berkeliaran di sekolah seperti setan yang tiba – tiba muncul dan menghilang dengan cepat, sosok yang mencoba akrab dengan teman – teman satu sekolahnya. Berbanding kebalik dengan sosok diriku yang sebenarnya lee donghae, si namja dingin, tak suka bersosialisasi,seorang namja yang kehidupanya sudah diatur sejak lahir, sangat monoton, namja pewaris sekolah SM high school ini. Sebagai sosok pewaris aku dituntut untuk tampil yang baik, alasanku menjadi aiden lee adalah aku ingin mengetahui lingkungan sekolahku seperti apa dan aku ingin memiliki teman. Hanya 2 orang saja yang mengetahu siapa aiden lee, yaitu Ren and Jo kwon, mereka sahabatku dan mengerti aku. Aku sosok yang dingin, yang sejak kecil sudah ditunangkan oleh seorang yeoja oleh kedua orang tuaku, sosok yang tak peduli, tapi menjadi sangat perhatian dengan seorang yeoja. kim hyukjae sosok yang sejak pertama sejak dia masuk telah membuat duniaku si aiden lee ani lee donghae si namja dingin ini berubah. Aku mencintai dia sejak pertama kali melihatnya, tapi aku sadar cintaku ini tak boleh lebih karena aku sudah memiliki tunangan. Sebisa mungkin aku melindungi dirinya. Walau tidak secara gambling, hanya sebatas mengingatkan saja, buatku cukup. Bukan berarti sebagai pewaris aku tutup mata dengan kasus yang terjadi di dalam sekolah. Aku tidak bisa begitu, demi nama baik sekolah dan demi kelancaran murid di sana dalam menjadi dewasa, seperti kasus lee taemin yang bunuh diri, aku sudah sejak lama mengawasi Jessica dan karena kasus ini dan tangisan hyukkie yang buat hatiku nyeri, aku menendang Jessica dari sekolah. Karena aku memiliki alasan yang kuat. Seperti kasus Victoria cs yang membuat hyukkieku hampir di perkosa. Aku pun menendang Victoria dari sekolah dengan alasan tidak terima murid yang memakai narkoba. Sedangkan siwon? Aku ingin menendangnya sayangnya dongsaengku kim kibum melarangku. Kalian aneh kenapa marga kami beda? Karena dia adik tiriku. Aku dan dia tinggal terpisah. Dia tinggal dengan appa dan umma, sedangkan aku tinggal di penthouse. Aku tau kejadian itu karena malam itu aku ada di sana bersama dengan bummie yang mengintip dari salah satu jendela night club, Dan aku juga tau hubungan mereka sahabat kecil dan kekasih.

"oppa…..apa yang kau lakukan di night club semalam"

"tak ada, aku ada di pent house semalaman"

"ayolah oppa, oppa gak bisa bohongin bummie"

"ne, oppa kebetulan lewat karena ada rame – rame oppa menyempatkan diri untuk melihat."

"oppa… jangan mengeluarkan siwon oppa dari sekolah, aku mohon"

"tapi bummie dia sungguh keteraluan, kau kekasihnya tapi dia hampir memperkosa yeoja lain"

"ne, aku tau oppa, aku tau oppa tak menyukai hubunganku ini, aku dan dia sudah tak ada hubungan lagi, aku akan menyusul appa ke jepang untuk melanjutkan di sana oppa, jadi aku mohon jangan tending dia"

"kamu yakin bummie dengan keputusanmu?"

"ne oppa"

"kalau begitu oppa tak akan menendang dia dari sekolah"

"gomawa oppa"

Aku selalu mengamati hyukkie dari jauh, aku suka sifat dia yang polos, sifat dia yang ramah dan bersahabat. Aku masuk ke klub dance karena aku menyukai dance, sebagai sosok aiden lee aku bisa jadi apa saja yang aku mau, karena sebagai sosok lee donghae aku tidak di perbolehkan melakukan yang aku suka. Aku ingat dia orang pertama yang mengajaku mengobrol di club, bila yang lainya cuex dengan keberadaanku, lain halnya dengan dia. Dia mau mengobrol denganku. Aku ingat dengan kata – katanya dia.

"hyuk, kenapa kau milih sekolah di seoul, padahal sekolahmu yang dulu di busan bagus juga"

"ne, tapi membosankan."

"membosankan?"

"ne, aku tidak suka peraturan dan aku tak suka apapun yang membuat aku terkekang seperti boneka"

"maksudnya?"

"sedari kecil, aku selalu dituntut oleh appa untuk jadi seorang yeoja yang sopan, yang lemah lembut, yeoja yang memiliki kewajiban sebagai istri yang melayani suami, menurutku itu pemikiran kolot, Karena aku sendiri memiliki cita – cita untuk bisa sebanding dengan pria, mungkin aku anak yang durhaka karena melawan orang tua, tapi ini hidupku, hidupku yang jalani aku, pilihan semuanya ada ditanganku, apa yang akan aku ambil, baik atau buruk. Aku lah yang memutuskan bukan orang lain. Aku mencintai dance, aku ingin memiliki kenangan semasa muda, aku tak mau selalu disetir oleh orang tuaku, akhirnya aku memutuskan melawan appaku."

"woooh… lalu bagaimana? Apa kau menyesal hyuk?"

"awalnya menyesal, tapi aku beruntung memiliki umma yang mendukungku dan orang – orang yang menyayangiku jadi nikmatilah"

"hm….."

"aiden, bila kau memiliki keinginan jangan di pendam, keluarkan lah, meskipun itu akan mengecewakan orang –orang disekelilingmu. Tapi saat kau bisa lepas dari tuntutan dan segala macam hal kau pasti akan merasa senang, dan puas. Aku tak ingin bergantung selamanya, aku ingin mandiri. Keluar dari ikatan yang mengikat memang susah, tapi asal ada niat dan kemauan kau pasti bisa. Wujudkan mimpi dan cita – citamu, jangan karena orang lain menuntutmu begini atau begitu kau kalah. Berjuanglah, jangan kalah sebelum berperang, hehehe apa sih yang aku omongin, mianhe aiden"

"ani, kau benar hyuk, gomawa ne"

"ne"

Itu obrolan ku denganya yang membuat aku menjadi kagum dengan sosoknya, di satu sisi dia sangat keras kepala tapi di satu sisi, dia telah menemukan kehidupanya. Kadang itu membuatku iri, dia bisa lepas dari segala belenggu yang menyebalkan, tradisi dan aturan, sedangkan aku? Entahlah terlalu banyak mikir. Terlalu taku keluar dari zona nyamanku saat ini.

Sejak tau hyukkie dan lee joon jadian, aku tak bisa begitu saja merelakan mereka jadian, karena aku mencintai hyukkie, entah kenapa aku merasa sosok lee joon ini bukan sosok yang pantas buat hyukkie, aku yakin dia memiliki rencana lain untuk hyukkie, sehingga sebisa mungkin aku menggangu mereka dari, saat mereka berkencan ataupun sedang berdua – duaan di sekolah, tak susah bagi seorang lee donghae mencari tau rencana mereka bedua.

Menurut rend an jo kwon, sebagai seorang lee donghae aku sangat dingin dan menyebalkan tidak bisa diajak berbicara, tapi bila aku jadi aiden lee mereka lebih merasa nyaman karena aku bisa diajak berbicara, apa maksudnya entah lah aku juga tak mengerti.

Saat itu aku disekolah dalam sosok lee donghae, berharap tidak bertemu dengan siapa – siapa, nyatanya aku malah ketemu dengan hyukkie yang sedang berlari sambil menangis. Aku yang sedang berdiri di depan lokernya dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara dari hyukkie.

"Nugu? Apa yang kau lakukan di depan lokerku." Aku pun menyajab

"aku bukan siapa – siapa jangan khawatir" aku berlalu dari situ, tapi sebelum jauh aku berkata.

"hyukkie jangan khawatir ne, siapapun yang mengganggumu akan berurusan denganku" dia meneriakiku, tapi aku terus berjalan meninggalkan dia.

"apa maksudmu, hey….. woi…."

_Mianhe hyukkie belum waktunya kau tau siapa aku, anggaplah aku sesosok bayangan yang akan selalu melindungimu meskipun dari jauh._

Hampir 2 minggu aku melihat hyukkie tidak bersemangat, aku pun mencari tau kenapa, ternyata dia putus dengan lee joon hahaha aku senang sekali, saat aku tau alasan mereka putus, aku ingin menendang yuri, tapi karena aku tak punya bukti jadi aku tak bisa menendang orang sembarangan. Dan masalah mereka bedua? Aku berusaha membantu mereka walau agak tidak rela. Aku melihat dia duduk sendirian diatap sekolah. Aku pun mendekatinya sambil membawa 2 coca cola.

"coco cola hyuk"

"ne gomawa aiden, kenapa kau ada di sini, jangan bilang kau kebetulan lagi ingin kemari"

"ani, hyuk… melihatmu yang tak semangat jadi ingin menemanimu, boleh?"

"hmmm"

"ada apa sebenarnya hyuk?"

"ani aiden, guwanca"

"teserah mu lah hyuk, aku memang tak tau, coba kau Tanya hatimu sendiri, seberapa besar rasa cintamu kepada dia. Hati tak pernah bohong yuk, annyong"

Aku berusaha membantunya, tapi yah dia keras kepala yah sudah lah bisa apa aku, aku hanya bisa bilang begitu saja, karena aku yakin dia tak sepenuhnya mencintai lee joon, siapa tau dia sudah jatuh cinta kepadaku (pd). Apa salahnyan pd karena aku selalu berada di sekitar dia secara tak langsung siapa tau dia benar – benar jatuh cinta padaku.

**Lee Donghae POV End**

**TBC  
**

**Author Curcol:****  
**

**part lee donghae done, ada yang masih bingung dengan sosok ini? ri harap gak. balas review dulu.****  
**

**EllaEunhae: haehyuk moment nanti cingu blm waktunya.  
**

**SimbaSnowers: maksudnya cingu? yeoja yang mana?****  
**

**ada yang ingin kyusung moment dan minwook moment? bila ada ri akan buat.**

**bila kalian bersedia mohon review. gomawa  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hyukkie Journey**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romantic/ Friendship/ Hurt/comfort**

**Cast: HaeHyuk, MinWook,KyuSung, KangTeuk, Sibum**

**Hyoyeon, Yoona, Lee Joon, Ren, Ambar**

**Yunjae, YooSu, Zhoury, Jokwon**

**Other cast menyusul**

**Warning: genderwitch abal, gaje, aneh, ooc,typos**

**No bash, No copas**

**Gak suka boleh keluar, murni ide author **

**Summary: aku seorang yeoja yang terbelengu oleh sebuah tradisi kuno, berusaha keluar dari tradsi tersebut, dan menemukan kehidupan sebenarnya yang sangat keras, inilah perjalananku, apakah kalian bersedia membacanya? **

**Marga di sesuaikan dengan cerita dan bisa berbuah kapan saja.**

********

* * *

****

Perjalananku selalu penuh gangguan, baik secara langsung maupun tidak. Perpiasahan adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan, mungkin itu yang terbaik, untuk diriku dan lee joon, karena ternyata aku sudah pindah ke lain hati, dan orang itu adalah aiden. Siapakah aiden? Dan namja misterius itu? Ini pengalamanku yang paling membingungkan, apakah aku bisa menerima semua ini?

**Part 7: YoonHaeHyuk Story**

**Hyukjae POV**

Sabtu adalah waktu tersantai dimana kita tak harus bangun pagi dengan buru – buru untuk berangkat kesekolah. Sama seperti hyukjae yang sedang bermalas – malasan di ruang tengah sambil membaca komik one pices kesukaanya. Tak lama sang umma kim jaejoong datang mendekat.

"aih anak umma tumben ada dirumah, biasanya sabtu gini udah keluyuran"

"hehe….ne umma"

"kenapa? Gak di ajak kekasihmu kencan?"

"aku dah putus umma dengan joon"

"MWO? Padahal kalian sangat serasi loh kenapa? Jangan bilang anak umma suka sama namja lain"

"….."

"woow…..siapa yang membuat hyukkie anak umma ini berpindah hati? Pastilah dia namja yang special untukmu"

"namanya aiden lee umma, dia teman se club dance hyukkie, menurut hyukkie dia namja yang aneh tapi hyukkie nyaman denganya"

"aiden lee? Kaya pernah dengar, ah….. lalu apa masalahmu nak? Takut punya kekasih aneh? Takut di ledek?"

"ani umma, hanya saja hyukk belum siap memiliki kekasih lagi"

"oh…. Apa hyukkie mau umma jodohkan dengan teman umma?"

"MWO? SHIROOO, hyukkie bisa cari sendiri umma tak perlu di jodohin, hari gin masih jaman di jodohin gak lah yah"

"hahaha….. kamu lucu hyukk, sebenarnya appa mu dulu menjodohkanmu dengan temen appa loh hyuk"

"MWO? Serius umma? Umma bohong kan?"

"gak sopan kamu, umma serius tau…. Tapi yah batal"

"syukurlah…..tapi kenapa batal umma?"

"umma tak ingin kamu tersiksa dengan perjodohan itu hyukk, dan lagian cinta tumbuh bukan karena paksaan karena suatu perjodohan tapi karena perkenalan, kedekatan, rasa nyaman. Itu yang umma pikirkan."

"lalu….. appa dan teman appa gimana"

"yah kamu tau appa mu gimana hyuk, awalnya appa marah tapi teman appa menyambut baik katanya."

**_Jangan di paksa yun, kita bukan idup di jaman dulu jaman perjodohan dan lagi biarkan mereka bertemu dan saling suka, jangan di paksakan untuk saling menyukai. Aku juga menjodohkan dia dengan anak temanku. Aku juga tak memaksa gimana nanti mereka setelah dewasa saja. Bila anakmu dan anakku bertemu dan mereka saling suka yah perjodohan itu aku akan batalkan, itu kesepakatan kami. Memang sih seperti judi tapi yang namanya cinta tak bisa di paksakan bukan?_**

"woow… teman appa keren umma"

"ne, umma sendiri kagum…"

"yasudah umma, aku ingin jalan – jalan sebentar apa umma mau ikut?"

"ani, umma ingin menikmati sabtu umma di rumah"

"nde kalo begitu hyukkie pergi bentar ne"

Setelah itu hyukkie keluar dari rumah untuk berjalan – jalan, dia berhenti sebentar karena dia melihat tukang es krim di seberang jalan. Dan tatapanya sempat melihat seorang namja yang sedang gandengan dengan yeoja lain.

**_Namja itu bukanya namja aneh yang berdiri di depan lokerku kemarin? Apa itu kekasihnya yah? Cantik._**

Lampu sudah kembali berwarna merah dan hyukkie menyebrang, tapi tanpa hyukkie sadar ternyata sebuah mobil meaju kencang ke arahnya. Dan hyukkie yang melihat tak bisa apa –apa. Dia sudah pasrah di tabrak saat mobil itu mulai mendekat kearahnya dia merasakan tubuhnya di tarik oleh seseorang, hyukkie pun membuka mata. Dan kata pertama yang dia dengar adalah.

"BODOH….. HATI – HATI KALAU JALAN, TAK SAYANG NYAWA YAH?"

"Mwo…." Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakana, namja ini gila kenal ajah kaga. Ketemu juga baru 2x udah marah – marah maunya apa sih, tapi kenapa namja ini mirip dengan aiden yah? Lalu suara seorang yeoja masuk ketelingaku.

"oppa… kau baik – baik saja?"

"ne, ayo kita pergi"

Setelahnya namja aneh dan yeoja cantik itu pergi meninggalkan hyukkie yang masih bengong di pinggir jalan. Dia sempat menyebutkan nama

"aiden"

Namja itu mendadak berhenti saat mendengar nama itu di panggil, mungkin karena hyukkie yang masih belum on sepernuhnya jadi dia berpikir namja itu berhenti karena ada yang kelupaan, namja itu kembali berjalan karena intrupsi dari yeoja yang bersamanya.

"oppa, gwanca? Kenapa berhenti?"

"ani, ayo jalan"

Skip Time

Hari ini rasanya badan sakit semua, kepala pusing, apa gara – gara aku kebanyakan makan es kemaren yah. Huft masih lama kah sekolah? Seandainya saja tadi aku menuruti kata umma pasti sekarang aku sedang tidur di kasurku yang empuk. Tiba –tiba pandanganku menggelap dan aku sudah tak ingat lagi.

**Hyukjae POV End**

**Donghae POV**

Menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan di mana sabtu ku ini harus di hancurkan oleh yeoja yang berstatus tunanganku ini, seandainya saja dia bukan tunanganku, mungkin sekarang aku bisa mengajak hyukkie jadian ah s***t. saat aku sedang berjalan aku melihat di seberang sosok itu, sosok yang selalu membayangiku, sosok yang menemaniku di setiap tidurku. Hyukkieku dia sangat manis, aku melihat dia menyebrang jalan. Bodoh apa dia tak melihat ada mobil di sana, aku dengan reflex melepas tangan yoona tunanganku, dan menarik hyukkie kedalam dekapanku.

Dia pun membuka matanya dan aku berteriak kepadanya,

"BODOH….. HATI – HATI KALAU JALAN, TAK SAYANG NYAWA YAH?"

**_Hyukkie taukah kau bertapa takutnya aku kehilanganmu? Mianhe kalau aku membentakmu._**

"Mwo…."

Hanya kata – kata itu yang dia keluarkan, mungkin masih shock karena kejadian tadi atau…..entah lah, tiba – tiba yoona bertanya padaku.

"oppa… kau baik – baik saja?"

"ne, ayo kita pergi" jawabku ke yoona, aku tak bisa lebih lama di sana aku tak mau yoona ataupun hyukkie curiga, dengan sikapku.

Tanpa aku duga, hyukkie sempat berkata

"aiden"

Walaupun terdengar pelan, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya, aku berhenti karena kaget. Apa dia tau aku adalah aiden? Aku buru – buru menepis pemikiran itu mendengar kata – kata yoona

"oppa, gwanca? Kenapa berhenti?"

"ani, ayo jalan"

Setelah itu aku berjalan menjauh dari hyukkie. Menemani tunanganku ini entah kemana dia mau.

Skip Time

Hari ini aku ada urusan di sekolah, semoga sekolah belum terlalu ramai, aku malas harus berurusan dengan teman – temanku yang lebay. Saat aku akan membelokan mobilku, aku melihat hyukkie yang sedang berjalan, terlihat sekali kalau dia tidak enak badan. Karena jalanya yang rada kacau. Aku pun meminggirkan mobilku dan turun dari mobil, saat itu dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Aku mendekatinya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan membawanya ke pent house ku, tak jadi mengurusi urusan di sekolah, karena hyukkie lebih penting.

**Dongahe POV End**

**Yoona POV**

Aku seorang yeoja biasa bernama im yoona, sedari kecil hidupku sudah diatur, dan sedari kecil aku sudah ditunangkan. Lantas bukan membuatku menjadi yeoja manja yang segalanya bisa aku dapatkan dengan mudah, aku bukan yeoja manja. Aku yeoja mandiri yang ingin berdiri sendiri, tapi nyatanya orang – orang di sekelilingku tak berpikir sama denganku. Aku memiliki seseorang kekasih yang sangat ku cintai, tapi karena pertunangan bodoh itu, aku harus melepaskanya. aku harus belajar menerima pasanganku lee donghae ya nama tunanganku itu. Namja dingin yang tak mencintaiku. Kami terjebak oleh yang namanya perjodohan, dan tak bisa lepas karena itu, seandainya ada yang bisa membuat kami terlepas mungkin donghae oppa dengan senang hati meninggalkanku saat ini juga.

Hari ini aku meminta donghae oppa untuk menemaniku mencari barang, maunya pergi sendiri tapi mendengar umma dan appa yang bakalan pidato yang sangat panjang aku, urungkan niatku itu. Saat kami sedang berjalan, tiba – tiba hae oppa melepas peganganku, dia menarik seorang yeoja yang hampir tertabrak mobil.

**_Oppa kita sudah lama kenal, tapi kau belum pernah memeluku seperti kau memeluk yeoja ini protektif, siapa yeoja ini oppa._**

Aku mendengar donghae oppa berteriak.

"BODOH….. HATI – HATI KALAU JALAN, TAK SAYANG NYAWA YAH?"

**_Oppa kau tak pernah berteriak sekesal ini? Biasanya kau hanya akan mengusirku. _**

"Mwo…."

Mungkin yeoja ini bingung karena di bentak oleh oppa, hae oppa memang gak pernah jujur dengan perasaanya. Aku pun memberanikan diri bertanya.

"oppa… kau baik – baik saja?"

"ne, ayo kita pergi" hanya jawaban singkat lalu dia menariku pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu. Tiba – tiba hae oppa mendadak berhenti aku pun bertanya.

"oppa, gwanca? Kenapa berhenti?"

"ani, ayo jalan" hanya itu yang dia katakana.

**_Seandainya yeoja itu yang membuat oppa berubah….. aku akan melepasmu oppa, setidaknya aku tak mau merasakan cinta sepihak darimu._**

**Yoona POV End**

**Author POV**

Sang yeoja yang sempat pingsan membuka matanya, dia tampak terkejut karena terbangun di ranjang yang bukan ranjang miliknya. Lalu dia mendengar.

"oh kau sudah bangun"

"MWO, kau?"

"ne, aku? Wae?"

"siapa kau? Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"aku lee donghae yeoja babo"

"mwo babo?"

"ne, BABO….. MANA ADA YEOJA PINTAR, YANG SAKIT MASIH MAKSA JALAN KE SEKOLAH HAH?"

"YAK NAMJA GILA, KITA INI BARU 3X KETEMU KAU SUDAH MARAH – MARAH TERUS DENGANKU, APA SALAHKU HAH? SIAPA NAMAMU TADI LEE DONGHAE DENGAR YAH TUAN LEE…"

1 menit

3 menit

5 menit

"MWO LEE DONGHAE PEMILIK SM? Mianhe… mianhe tuan lee, jangan tending saya dari sekolah"

Grep

_Heh kenapa dia memelukku? Padahal aku baru saja marah – marah kan?_

"mianhe….mianhe, jangan selalu buat aku cemas hyuk, aku mohon"

_Kenapa dia minta maaf dan apa maksudnya dia?_

Pelukan terlepas, mereka berdua saling memandang, saling menyelami manic mata mereka.

"aiden…."

"ne, hyuk"

"mwo? Kau?

"ne, aiden lee adalah lee donghae"

"ta…tapi kenapa?"

"mian aku tak bisa memberitahumu, aku hanya bisa memberitahumu, aku ingin membuat lingkungan sekolah senyaman mungkin, jauh dari hal buruk, mangkanya aku berperan menjadi aiden lee sekaligus lee donghae"

"…"

"hyuk….."

"ne"

"SKARANG KAU MAKAN DULU, LALU ISTIRAHAT, NANTI AKU YANG AKAN MENGANTARMU PULANG SETELAH ISTIRAHAT ARRA"

_Haissss jantung bodoh hampir saja aku kelepasan._

"ne, teserahmu lah…..cape ribut denganmu."

Setelah itu tak ada obrolan lagi, hae menyuapi hyuk, setelah minum obat hyuk tertidur setelah bangun hae mengantar hyukkie pulang ke rumah.

**TBC  
**

**Author Curcol:****  
**

**yak konflik mulai muncul. hehe ada yang bisa menebak tidak? mau balas review dulu****  
**

**leehyunseok99: mianhe baru baca review nya cingu, aiden lee dan lee donghae 1 orang cingu, yang bisikin lee joon cingu****  
**

**Cho97 : ne chapter depan mungkin sibum di tuntasin dengan sedikit bumbu cingu.  
**

**annonimous: gomawa cingu kalo suka, hehe bener cingu gitu deh.  
**

**hyona rae: hehe mian kalo jadi gak nyaman bacanya cingu  
**

**lyndaariezz: iya cingu hehe sengaja di tuntasin kalo gak gak ada haehyuk nanti, kalo soal yuri gak ada rencana tadinya  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hyukkie Journey**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romantic/ Friendship/ Hurt/comfort**

**Cast: HaeHyuk, MinWook,KyuSung, KangTeuk, Sibum**

**Hyoyeon, Yoona, Lee Joon, Ren, Ambar**

**Yunjae, YooSu, Zhoury, Jokwon**

**Other cast menyusul**

**Warning: genderwitch abal, gaje, aneh, ooc,typos**

**No bash, No copas**

**Gak suka boleh keluar, murni ide author **

**Summary: aku seorang yeoja yang terbelengu oleh sebuah tradisi kuno, berusaha keluar dari tradsi tersebut, dan menemukan kehidupan sebenarnya yang sangat keras, inilah perjalananku, apakah kalian bersedia membacanya? **

**Marga di sesuaikan dengan cerita dan bisa berbuah kapan saja.**

********

* * *

****

**Hyukjae POV**

Aku bingung, bingung siapa sebenarnya yang aku cintai aiden lee atau lee donghae? Aku masih tak percaya bila mereka adalah orang yang sama karena baik aiden atau lee donghae mereka memiliki sifat yang berbeda, entah lah aku bingung. Tiba – tiba aku mendengar umma berkata.

"aih anak umm baca komik sampai kebalik, metode baru baca komik ne?"

"eh…umma, kapan datangnya"

"huh….umma udah dari tadi kamunya diem ajah, ada apa hyuk? Lagi ada masalah ne?"

"ani umma, gwanca"

"bohong…..cerita ke umma"

Begini neh, punya umma yang terlalu sensitive mengarah ke kepo(?), mau tak mau aku pun menceritakan semuanya ke umma. Setelah itu umma hanya tersenyum, bukan senyum seperti biasanya, tapi tersenyum misterius dan dia berkata.

"aigoooo…..percintaan anak mudah hoho… pertemuan yang indah ne?"

"he? Maksud umma?"

"nanti juga kamu akan tau"

Setelah itu umma pergi meninggalkan aku yang kebingungan, ah mending baca lagi komiknya ah dari pada bingung.

**Hyukjae POV End**

**Donghae POV**

Aku bingung…..bingung sekali, bagaimana caranya agar aku menggagalkan petunangan ini? Aku tidak mencintai yoona, aku mencintai hyukkie hanya hyukkie. Saat aku masuk kedalam pent house ku, aku kaget karena orang tuaku ada dan mereka sedang duduk dengan santainya. Yah appaku lee jun ki and ummaku kim minzy ani lee minzy.

"hae kau sudah pulang nak?"

"ne umma, ada apa umma dan appa kembali dari jepang?"

"tentang pertunanganmu"

DEG

"maksud appa?"

"kau dan yoona akan kami nikahkan setelah lulus dan tak ada penolakan arra?"

JDER

"arraseo oppa"

_Hancur… semua hancur, hyukkie saranghae mianhe aku tak bisa membantah appa, ini keputusan mutlak appa._

"dan 3 minggu lagi, kibum akan menikah"

"MWO? Menikah? Secepat itu appa? Wae?"

"apa kau tak tau, adikmu hamil"

"MWO HAMIL?"

"ne dan dia tak mau memberitau appa siapa appa bayi yang di kandungnya, jadi appa putuskan menikahkan dia dengan rekan appa saja"

"ooo….."

_Choi siwon brengsek kau, bila kita bertemu kau akan habis denganku._

"baiklah appa dan umma pulang dulu ne? minggu depan bummie akan pulang, untuk mempersiapkan semuanya"

"baik appa"

Setelah itu appa dan umma meninggalkan penthouse ku sementara aku mematung di tempat.

**Donghae POV End**

**Lee Joon POV**

Sudah hilang semuanya, kehilangan harta, kehilangan appa sekarang kehilanggan umma, menyakitkan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Keputusan apa yang harus aku ambil? Bagaimanapun aku masih membenci keluarga lee. Meskipun umma sudah menceritakan semuanya.

**Flashback On**

_Saat – saat terakhir umma ku sebelum pergi, aku selalu mendampinginya. Tiba – tiba umma bertanya padaku._

_"joon….. apa kau masih membenci keluarga lee?"_

_"ne umma, wae?"_

_"mianhe ne joon….. tak seharusnya kau membenci mereka, semua ini kesalahan umma dan appa"_

_"maksud umma?"_

_"keluarga lee tidak membuat keluarga kita bangkrut joon, justru keluarga lee membantu kita, saat appa mu bangkrut mereka yang menolong kita, tapi appamu tak kuat lagi jadi ia memutuskan bunuh diri nak, jadi jangan kau benci keluarga lee, joon"_

_"tapi umma….."_

_"berjanjilah joon, kau tak akan membenci keluarga lee lagi, mereka ingin membiayai kuliahmu nanti, dan umma harap kau bersedia, arra"_

_"arraso umma"_

**Flashback Off**

Aaaaghhhhh kenapa jadi begini, pusing… tapi aku masih tak bisa memaafkan 1 orang lagi umma, ya lee donghae gara – gara dia aku kehilangan orang yang aku cintai.

**Lee Joon POV End**

**Yoona POV**

Mendengar kabar pernikahan ku dengan hae oppa rasanya seperti di sambar petir. Aku mulai mencintai hae oppa, tapi, aku tak bisa pungkir bila aku masih sangat dan masih menunggu seseorang di masa laluku, berharap dia datang kembali dan mengubah semuanya. Aku tau kalau hae oppa mencintai yeoja itu. Aku bisa merasakanya. Aku akan mundur tapi saat ini aku tak bisa mundur lagi, entah bagaimana keluar dari kegilaan ini.

**Yoona POV End**

********

* * *

****

********

* * *

****

**Part 8: YoonHae JoonHyuk**

**Author POV**

Seorang namja tampan sedang resah, dia mondar mandir di ruang keluarga, menyalurkan ke resahanya, sambil mengummamkan **_tidak bisa seperti ini_**_,_ atau **_aku harus mengungkapkanya._** Tiba – tiba ia mendapat sebuah ide, lalu dia mengambil handphonenya dan memencet nomer yang sudah di afal di luar kepala. 5 menit kemudian telepon itu diangkat.

_"yoboseo"_

"hyuk…"

_"nuguseyo?"_

"ini hae"

_"hae-ssi…..tau dari mana nomorku?"_

" apa sih yang gak aku tau tentangmu hyuk"

_"…"_

"ehm….. apa bisa kita bertemu hyuk"

_"bertemu dimana hae-ssi?"_

"di rainbow café bagaiman?"

"_oke"_

PIIP

Hah….. 1 orang lagi yang harus aku hubungi, semoga dia bisa dan masalah ini beres. Hae pun kembali menekan sebuah nomor yang ada di ponselnya. Tak lama suara seorang yeoja menyaut.

_"ne hae oppa,wae?"_

"datanglah ke rainbow café sekrang, ada yang harus kita selesaikan"

_"ne oppa, 1 jam lagi aku sampai"_

Tuut….tuttt

Aku pun langsung menyambar kunci mobilku dan segera menuju rainbow café. Sementara di tempat lain

**_Apa yah yang ingin hae oppa selesaikan? Masalah pertunanggan ini kah? Entah lah apapun itu aku harus siap bukan?_**

Rainbow Café

Aku baru saja datang tapi, hae-ssi belum datang ah mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat hingga datang kepagian, yasudah lah tunggu saja. Saat aku sedang menunggu sebuah suara menghampirku.

"hyukkie….."

"joon…. Bagaimana kabar ajjumma?"

"umma baru saja meninggal hyuk"

"mwo? Kapan? Kenapa kau tak mengabariku?"

"2 hari yang lalu hyuk"

"mianhe joon mianhe"

"ani, gwanca hyuk, kenapa kau ada di sini hyuk?"

Saat akan menjawab sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka.

"hyuk…. Mianhe, sudah lama ne?"

"ani, hae-ssi….baru saja kok"

**_Hae? Lee donghae? Kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu di sini, dan apa hubungannya hyukkie dan hae? Aku pun memberanikan diri bertanya._**

"hae? Lee donghae pemilik SM?"

"ne….nugu?"

BUGH

"hey…. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"itu untukmu yang telah merebut seseorang yang sangat kucintai."

BUGH

"ini untuk keluargamu, yang menyebabkan aku harus kehilangan kedua orang tuaku."

"CUKUP…. Hey kau… apa yang kau lakukan dengan hae oppa?"

"joon jangan, apa salah hae padamu sih? Kan bisa di omongin baik – baik"

**_Joon? lee joon oppa? Seriuskah? Aku memberankikan diri mendekat agar bisa melihat wajanya lebih dekat. Dan ternyata memang dia. Aku berteriak dan memeluknya._**

"oppa…lee joon oppa bongoshipoo…"

"yon…yoona? Kau kah itu?"

"ne oppa…."

Sementara hyukkie yang ada di situ kebingungan melihat drama yang baru saja terjadi. Dia hanya berpikir bukankan yeoja ini kekasih donghae dan kenapa dia berpelukan dengan joon? Dan kenapa pula yeoja ini ada di sini?. Akhirnya dia pun bertanya.

"hae….. apa maksudmu mengajak ku kemari?"

"ah….ne, bisakah kalian semua duduk. Aku dan yoona akan memberi tahu kalian"

"ne….. "

"apa yang kalian ingin bicarakan? Sepertinya ada yang akan segera dinikahkan setelah ini?"

Nyut

Sakit….kenapa sesakit ini rasanya, apakah benar yang dikatakan joon? Aku diam saja dan mencoba memahami yang akan mereka jelaskan.

"hyuk….ini yoona tuananganku"

JDER

"kim hyukjae imnida, bangepta yoona-ssi"

**_Sakit….. kenapa kau sangat baik padaku padahal kau sudah memiliki tunangan?_**

"im yoona immida hyukkie-ah"

"sekarang dah saling kenal kan? Aku harap tak ada kesalah pahaman lagi"

"maksudnya?"

"aku mengajakmu kemari hyuk, karena aku ingin bilang sesuatu sekalian di depan yoona, dan aku yakin yoona juga sama denganku. Aku akan membatalkan pertunangan ini bagaimanapun juga, dan yoona aku harap kau bisa menerimanya, karena sedari dulu aku hanya mengganggapmu dongsaengku saja"

"ne oppa….. aku tau kok kemana arah pembicaraan ini, aku juga tak ingin melanjutkan ini oppa, karena ada orang lain yang selalu aku tunggu. Dan aku berharap kebahagiaan oppa"

"ne gomawa yoona, kalau begitu annyong"

Hae pun menarik hyukkie pergi dari rainbow café meninggalkan 2 orang yang tersisa,yoona and lee joon. Selama hampir 5 menit tak ada percakapan diantara mereka hingga.

"lalu…. Bagaimana kelanjutannya?"

"yah begini….. pertunangan dan pernikahan yang batal"

"kau kecewa?"

"sedikit, tapi itu tak jadi masalah buatku oppa"

"kenapa? Kau dan dia sudah dari kecil ditunangkan bukan?"

"ne….tapi aku tak pernah mencintai hae oppa, aku masih berharap kepada seseorang namja yang telah merebut ciuman pertamaku dulu"

"siapa dia"

"oppa menyebalkan….."

Yoona pergi meninggalkan joon yang kebingungan, joon pun mengejar yoona.

"yoona tunggu…..kenapa kau marah"

"oppa…..menyebalkan, oppa tidak inggat oppalah yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku dulu"

"mwo….. heheh mian cagiya….. yoona saranghae"

"nado saranghae oppa"

Mereka pun berciuman tanpa peduli tempat, tiba – tiba terdengar suara marah,

"YOONA….. APA YANG KAU LALUKAN?"

"ap..appa…"

"NAIK KE MOBIL CEPAT"

"baiklah…..aku pergi dulu oppa"

"ne, hati – hati cagiya"

"ne, oppa tenang ne….. kita pasti bersatu kembali"

Setelah itu yoona ikut sang appa entah menuju kemana mungkin pulang kerumah. Meninggalkan joon jatuh terduduk di terotoar. Mari kita lihat pasangan lain pasangan donghae dan hyukjae yang sekarang berada ditaman.

"hae-ssi, kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Dan kenapa kau membatalkan pertunanganmu?"

"panggil aku hae tanpa embel – embel ssi please"

"ne baiklah"

Setelah itu sempat tak ada percakapan hingga,

"hyuk… kau tau, kenapa aku membatalkan pertunangganku ini?"

"ani"

"karena kau hyuk"

"aku? Wae?"

"sejak pertama kali melihatmu, kau sudah membuat seorang lee donghae yang dingin ini bertekuk lutut terhadapmu, aku sebagai aiden berusaha menjagamu, walau secara tak langsung aku berusaha menjadi orang aneh untuk menjagamu. Saat itu aku belum berani menjadi lee donghae karena pertunangan itu, tapi sejak percakapan kita saat itu. Aku berani mengambil keputusan untukku, kau benar hyuk. Ini hidupku, hidupku aku yang menjalaninya mau jadi apa dan bagaimana aku yang menjalaninya bukan mereka. mereka tak berhak mengatur, karena aku tau pertunangan ini ada celah, aku yang hanya mengganggap yoona hanya sebagai dongsaeng dan dia yang mencintai lee joon kekasihnya dulu. Aku berani mengambil keputusan ini. Aku lee donghae mencintai kim hyukjae dank au kim hyukjae apakah kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku?"

Terbesit ide jail di benak hyukkie dia pun menjawab.

"apakah kau baru saja menembaku hae-ah?"

"eng…ne, dan jawabanmu?"

"ulangi sekali lagi, tak romantis"

"mwo? Ani tak ada siaran ulang"

"yasudah….. aku pergi kalau begitu, annyong"

"YAK…..Kau hyukkie jebaall jangan pergi, baik – baik aku akan ulangi lagi"

**_Hihi…. Melihat lee donghae yang katanya dingin panic itu lucu sekali jadi pengen tambah ngerjain dia hehe…._**

"ne….katakan lah"

"em…. Wahai yeojaku yang cantik….. laksamana bulan dilangit, maukah kau menjadi kekasih lee donghae?"

"MWO? BULAN? BUDUKAN DONG? Kau menyebalkan hae….. dan kau sangat lebay huh"

**_Ish pabo pabooooo mulut bodohkan hyukkie jadi ngambekan hae mati lah kau_**

**_Hihi….. lucu ngeliat ekspresinya seperti itu mian hae…._**

"Hyukkie….. mianhe….hiks….jeball jangan pergiiii…..aku mencintaimu….. aku mohon"

"pmft….hahaha…..hahaha…..kau lucu hae… ne cagiya aku juga mencintaimu"

"YAK Kau yah…..mengerjaiku, saranghae my hyukkie baby"

"nado saranghae nae fishy"

"awas kau yah aku tak akan memafkanmu, karena kau mengerjaiku."

"kalau bisa menangkapku cagiya weee"

Jadilah mereka bedua kejar – kejaran seperti anak kecil. Akhirnya hae dapat menangkap hyukkie. Dan mereka berciuman hingga suara yang mengelegar terdengar.

"LEE DONGHAE….. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"ap…appa"

"NE…. SIAPA DIA? KENAPA KAU BERCIUMAN DENGANYA? MUSTINYA KAU SADAR BENTAR LAGI KAU AKAN MENIKAH"

"Ani appa…. Aku tak pernah mencintai yoona, dialah yang aku cintai"

"SUDAH MULAI MEMBANTAH EOH? YEOJA INI MEMBERIKAN DAMPAK BURUK UNTUKMU, HEY KAU SIAPA NAMAMU"

"kim hyukjae immida ajjushi"

"kim hyukjae? Siapa nama appa dan ummamu?"

"Jung yunho dan kim jaejoong ajjushi"

**_Yunho-ah….. akhinya ne….. benar seperti kata jaejoong noona, mari ikat mereka kembali. Tuan lee atau lebih dikenal sebagai lee jun ki sebelum berkata apa –apa dia menyungingkan senyum misterius dan berkata kepada hae._**

"ohh….BAIK HAE KAU IKUT APPA, gak ada tapi – tapian, kita bereskan ini sekarang juga"

"ne appa"

"hae hwiting ne, jangan takut lepas dari semua ini, kau tak sendiri"

"ne chagiya gomawa"

Setelah itu hae mengikuti sang appa pulang sedangkan hyukkie, berusaha tegar. Hyukkie memutuskan pulang kerumahnya saja.

Sementara di rumah lee donghae.

"appa….dengar dulu….."

"sudah appa tak mau dengar hae…"

"tapi appa"

"yah kalian batal menikah, appa tadi dihubungi oleh appanya yoona, dia menolak pernikahan ini alasanya dia mencintai orang lain"

"lalu appa?"

"karena appa dan appa yoona, sepakat bila salah satu menolak perjodohan ini yah tak lanjutkan"

**_Mwo? Sesederhana itu? Sial kenapa gak dari dulu ajah kalau tau begini._**

"tapi kau tetap appa tunangkan?"

"mwoya appa, aku mencintau hyukkie….. emang appa mau menunangkanku dengan siapa?"

"nanti kau juga tau"

**_Ish…..menyebalkan_**

Skip Time

Bentar lagi kami anak kelas 3 akan mengikuti ujian dan sebentar lagi kami akan menjadi dewasa dan terpisah sesuai jurusan kuliah yang akan diambil. Minwook couple memutuskan tetap kuliah di korea di Seoul Musical university, kyuhyun yang sedang galau karena kekasihnya yesung sunbae sudah lebih dulu lulus dan memutuskan kuliah music di praha, akan mengejar yesung ke praha. Zhoumi akan kembali ke kampung halamannya di cina bersama henry mereka akan menikah disana. Su-ie dan yoochan selama ini mereka berpacaran, setelah lulus su-ie akan bertunangan dengan yoochan seonsaengnim. Dan aku? Memutuskan sekolah dance di paris. Dan tanpa terasa sejak saat itu aku belum bertemu dengan hae lagi, baik sebagai aiden lee maupun lee donghae. Aku yakin dia sedang menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Aku hanya bisa berharap dia baik – baik saja.

Saat aku pulang kerumah, aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah mobil didepan rumahku, aku berpikir apa umma sudah pulang yah? Tapi tak mungkin karena mobil umma bukan lamborgini merah. Aku pun melangkah masuk kedalam rumah terlihat umma dan 3 orang lainnya.

"ah…hyukkie kau sudah pula ne ternyata"

"ne umma"

"kenalkan ini teman appa dan ummamu…"

"ommo manisnya…..anakmu eonnie"

"sama kan kaya ummanya"

"oh yah hyukk, ini teman umma namanya lee minzy"

"annyong ajumma"

"hyuk, kamu ingatkan obrolan umma waktu itu tentang perjodohan?"

"ne umma"

"umma berencana melanjutkan perjodohanmu itu ani pertunangan"

"MWO? ANDWEEE umma"

"kenapa? Kamu kan belum punya kekasih lagi"

"tapi umma"

"kau gak akan kecewa deh pastinya"

"dengan siapa memangnya umma"

Tiba- tiba ada suara dari belakang hyukkie.

"denganku chagiya"

Hyukkie pun membalikan matanya dan membelakan matanya.

"MWO? LEE DONGHAE?"

"ne, cagiy….."

"ne sayang, lee donghae atau aiden lee ini tunanganmu sekarang"

"bagaimana kalau pernikahannya setelah mereka lulus noona?"

"ajjushi….."

"hay hyukkie….mianhe ne yang waktu itu?"

"deal, appa umma"

"SHIRO….. hyukkie tak mau menikah dengan hae setelah lulus, hyukkie mau kuliah dulu, dan itu di paris dance university.

"hya….hyukkie…..aku bagaimana bila kau tinggal, menikahlah denganku kita bersama ke paris"

"ani, pokoknya hyukkie akan tetap kuliah di paris, dan hyukkie tak mau menikah terlebih dahulu umma, ajjushi,ajjuma"

"ne, baiklah kalau itu keputusan hyukkie…..hae-ah yang sabar ne"

**TBC  
**

**Author Curcol:****  
**

**anggaplah umma joon udah meninggal, dan anggaplah mereka sudah kelas 3 dan sedang ujian dan mau lulus. dan yang meminta haehyuk moment udh cukup blm? mau balas review****  
**

**Guest: ne mian kalau kata - katanya aneh cingu.  
**

**leehyunseok99: udah di lanjut cingu.  
**

**lyndaariezz: udah kejawab kan cingu, tenang ajah saya juga tak tega dengan haehyuk yang gak jadi - jadi.  
**

**next chapt janji sibum couple ne gomawa bagi yang review. dan yang gak review please review masukan buat ri review kalian.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hyukkie Journey**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romantic/ Friendship/ Hurt/comfort**

**Cast: HaeHyuk, MinWook,KyuSung, KangTeuk, Sibum**

**Hyoyeon, Yoona, Lee Joon, Ren, Ambar**

**Yunjae, YooSu, Zhoury, Jokwon**

**Other cast menyusul**

**Warning: genderwitch abal, gaje, aneh, ooc,typos**

**No bash, No copas**

**Gak suka boleh keluar, murni ide author **

**Summary: aku seorang yeoja yang terbelengu oleh sebuah tradisi kuno, berusaha keluar dari tradsi tersebut, dan menemukan kehidupan sebenarnya yang sangat keras, inilah perjalananku, apakah kalian bersedia membacanya? **

**Marga di sesuaikan dengan cerita dan bisa berbuah kapan saja.**

********

* * *

****

**Part 9: Sibum, HaeHyuk.**

**Author POV**

Seorang namja tampan sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sudah sebulan setelah kelulusanya tapi dia sama sekali tak menemukan sahabat kecilnya itu. Seakan akan sang sahabat kecil hilang ditelan bumi. Saat dia melewati rumah sang sahabat kecil, dia heran karena biasanya sepi. Sekarang ada mobil di depanya. Apakah sang sahabat kecil telah pulang? Molla dia sendiri bingung.

**_Seingatku kemarin – kmarin tidak ada mobil ini? Apa bummie sudah kembali yah? Bummie I miss u._**

Segera saja dilangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah itu. Dia pun langsung memencet bel tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka.

"nuguseyo, kau?"

"kau siapa? Kenapa ada di rumah bummieku"

"mau ngapain kau kesini?"

"bukan urusanmu, aku hanya ingin ketemu bummie"

Keributan tak dapat dihindarkan antara siwon dan donghae. Membuat 2 orang yeoja yang mendengar keributan mendekat.

"oppa"

"hae"

"bummie, jangan kesini… si brengsek ini tak pantas menemuimu"

"bummie….kau kah itu…..aku mohon aku ingin bertemu denganmu"

Kibum yang melihat bingung mesti bagaimana, di satu sisi dia ingin menemui siwon, tapi di sisi satu lagi dia tak ingin bertemu dengan appa dari aegyanya. Dan ini bisa di lihat oleh hyukkie. Akhirnya hyukkie pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan mereka, karena sudah tak tahan melihat pertengkaran di depanya dan merasa malu dengan tetangga akhirnya hyukkie pun berkata.

"SUDAH CUKUP…..KALIAN SEPERTI ANAK KECIL, MEMALUKAN… HENTIKAN INI DAN HAE DAN SIWON OPPA SELESAIKAN DI DALAM, dan kau bummie…..selesaikan ini baik – baik jangan menghindar lagi, keputusan ditanganmu tapi jangan sampai kau menyesal karenanya arra"

"arraso eonnie"

Akhirnya mereka ber4 pun masuk kedalam rumah, hyukkie menarik hae kedalam menyisahkan bummie dan siwon yang duduk saling berhadapan di ruang tamu. Keheningan terjadi, dan keheningan itu di buyarkan oleh kata – kata kibum.

"mau apa oppa kemari?"

"aku…. Aku merindukanmu, kemana saja kau selama ini cagiya"

"bukan urusanmu oppa"

"cagiy… mohon maafkan oppa, oppa sadar selama ini hanya menyakitimu saja, berikan oppa kesempatan sekali lagi untuk memperbaiki ini semua cagiy"

"sudah terlambat oppa…. 2 minggu lagi bummie akan menikah"

"andweee…..tak boleh, hanya choi siwon seorang yang boleh bersama kim kibum bukan orang lain"

"hah…..berbicara dengan oppa membosankan, sebaiknya oppa pergi saja"

"ani, oppa tak akan pergi, oppa akan mengacaukan pernikahan bummie"

"OPPA HENTIKAN…..KENAPA SIH OPPA, AKU LELAH OPPA, biarkan aku dengan kehidupan baruku nanti…aku ingin bahagia"

"bummie…oppa mohon"

Tak jauh dari ruang tamu, haehyuk yang menguping pembicaraan mereka, hae dengan sininya menyindir.

"cagiya? Apa pantas? Gak sadar diri sekali. Apa tuh choi siwon seorang untuk bummie? menggelikan "

PLAK

"apoooo hyukkie, cagi kenapa kau memukulku?"

"diam kau ikan, ini urusan mereka, kau diam saja jangan berisik."

Kembali ke pada siwon dan bummie.

"oppa bisa membahagiakanmu cagiya….. aku appa dari aegya kita"

"lalu? Bila oppa appa dari aegya ini kenapa? Toh oppa tak mengharapkannya kan?"

"oppa menginginkanya cagiya… mari kita bangun hidup berkeluarga bersama"

Obrolan antara bummie dan siwon semakin panas, tak jarang terjadi teriakan dan tarik menarik. Hingga akhirnya hae yang mendengar tak tahan dia mendekati kearah siwon yang sedang menarik bummie untuk mau ikut bersamanya. Hae pun mendorong siwon menjauh dari bummie.

"oppa…"

"diam di situ bummie jangan mendekat"

"hey aku tak ada urusan denganmu, aku sedang berbicara dengan bummieku"

"bummiemu cih…. Aku oppanya, tak akan merestui hubungan kalian tau"

"bohong, bummie tak punya oppa, benarkan bummie"

"dia oppa tiriku"

"see….. sudah dengar sendiri kan?"

Pertengkaran tak bisa dihindari siwon yang masih berusaha menjangkau bummie, hae yang terus memojokan siwon hingga terjatuh. Hae pun menodongkan pistol ke arah siwon. Entah dari mana dia dapatkan pistol itu. Yang pasti siwon tidak bisa bergerak, dan bummie sudah menangis melihatnya.

"chagiy….turunkan pistol itu, kau bisa membahayakan orang cagi, hyukkie mohon"

"oppa…jangan hiks….. hiks"

"tembak – tembak kalau berani… asal kau tau calon hyungku….. aku mencintai bummie, aku berjanji kepadamu "hyung" akan membahagiakan bummie, teserah hyung merestui atau tidak, yang pasti aku hanya butuh restu dari ajusshi dan ajumma bukan dari " hyung""

"kau…."

DOR

DOR

"andweeeeeeee"

"hyukkiieeeeee"

"bummieeeeee"

**END**

**Omake**

Terlihah seorang gadis kecil berlari di padang rumput sambil mengejar kupu – kupu. Tak jauh darinya sepasang yeoja dan namja paruh baya, mereka adalah orang tua dari yeoja kecil tersebut.

"changmini…..jangan lari – lari nak nanti kau jatuh"

"ne, umma"

"sudahlah yeobo namanya juga anak – anak"

"kau selalu saja memanjakan mini oppa"

"wajar kan mini anak kita, wajar bila aku memanjakanya"

"ne teserah mu lah"

Tak lama ada suara panggilan dari arah belakang mereka.

"bummie…siwon oppa"

"hyukkie eonnie….. mana hae oppa"

"tuh…"

Seorang namja tampan sedang mengendong aegyanya yang sedang ngambek.

"aigoooo ponakan ajumma kenapa mukanya jelek begini?"

"jonghyun tampan ajummaaaaaa"

"ne….. jonghyun tampan kalau mukanya tak di tekuk"

"jinjaaa ajumma"

"ne…."

"kalau begitu jonghyun gak akan nekuk muka lagi, biar ajumma bilang ganteng"

"aigooo jonghyun… jangan mengoda ajummamu"

"ajusshi bawel…..bilang ajah cemburu sama jonghyun yang tampan ini"

"ish…"

"sudah – sudah sana jonghyun main dengan changmin noona"

"ne, umma"

Setelah itu namja kecil mendekati noonanya dan mereka bermain, sementara 4 orang dewasa mengawasi mereka dari jauh.

**_Aku menemukan kebahagiaanku bersama jonghyun dan suamiku lee donghae. Namaku bukan kim hyukjae lagi tapi lee hyukjae. Perjalannku tak pernah mulus, tapi tak ada yang akan mengetahui jalan kita sendiri sebelum kita menjalaninya sendiri. Ini sepenggal kisahku dalam menemukan jati diriku dan kebahagiaanku._**

**The End**

**Author Curcol:****  
**

**Yeeee last chapter dan tamat. akhirnya tamat juga, lama -lama ceritanya jadi aneh, mian reader, awalnya kepikiran matiin karakter sibum tapi gak jadi karena author pasti di komplen sama readers****  
**

** review please review masukan buat ri  
**


End file.
